Magnetic
by faewolf
Summary: Jade is a seventh year Slytherin, seemingly perfect and keeps to herself. Hermione is in her fourth year and finds herself drawn to the person that she never understood.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I couldn't help but make this into a multi chapter story...I HAD A MIGHTY NEED**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pull

Jade McHale, eighteen years old, Head Girl of Slytherin at Hogwarts and the top of her class. Born and raised in America until she was fourteen and then relocated to England when her family ws killed in a horrific accident. If you were to ask anyone about the raven haired girl with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, that's what they'd tell you. Not many knew a lot about the American girl, not even the Headmaster of the school which seemed oddly strange to everyone. Jade was the epitome of Slytherin in many ways. What she lacked in cruelty and elitism, she made up for in sarcasm and her resigned attitude towards everyone who wasn't a professor, even the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, bowed his head when she passed. No one knew anything about her outside of her personality and reputation at the school, and no one wanted to, except Hermione Granger, a fourth year Gryffindor who found the Slytherin to be reticent and cold. Yet, she couldn't deny the desire to know more about the mysterious girl.

The first time she saw the blue eyed girl was in her second year when the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams had an altercation on their way to the pitch. That's the first time Hermione got captivated by blue eyes, right before Ron tried to curse Malfoy for calling her a mudblood. The whole Slytherin team was laughing at her, except for Jade who just looked at the younger girl with indifference. Now she was fifteen and the Slytherin Queen had hardly said ten words to the Gryffindor in two years. She tried to ignore the curiosity, but something pulled her to the dark haired girl and she wanted to know more about the mystery behind her azure orbs. Hermione was in the library on Halloween, missing out on the sweets and conversation opportunities with the two visiting schools, but she didn't care. All she wanted was peace and quiet from Ron and Harry arguing, just for a little while.

"Do you think Potter had someone put his name in the goblet?" Hermione's ears caught Draco's waspish tone as she looked up and saw the blonde and Jade walking through the library doors.

"I don't know, nor do I care, Draco." Jade's voice was cool and collected as she walked down the aisle of shelves, scanning for the sections for the one she was looking for. "You shouldn't worry yourself over it. Someday you have to overcome your inferiority complex with that boy." The brunette heard Malfoy scoff and she peeked up from her book to see the pair standing in the row ahead of her and to the right.

"I don't have a bloody complex." The younger boy hissed as his hands clenched tight into fists. "It just bothers me that just because he's Harry fucking Potter, he can do whatever he pleases in this ruddy place. He practically has Dumbledore wrapped around his fingers."

"Harry doesn't act like he can do whatever he pleases," The dark haired girl retorted as she grabbed a rather thick book from the shelf and set it gently on the table in front of her. "You just think he does, he's rather modest from what I've noticed, though he does have a knack for trouble."

"You're taking his side?" Hermione was just as surprised as Draco after hearing the girl's answer. "You know he's the bane of my existence."

"I'm not taking sides, Malfoy." Blue eyes glanced over at the boy who tensed slightly even though the gaze wasn't at all threatening. "I am only stating what I have observed of the guy, there is no side to take when one party isn't here to give their opinion. This conversation is biased."

"You're something else McHale." Draco sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Jade nodded as she opened her book and flipped through the pages briskly. "Why didn't you enter your name? You would've been chosen over Diggory for sure, you're leagues ahead of him magic wise. So why?" The Head Girl sighed before looking up from her book right into Malfoy's grey eyes.

"I don't need the money, and I don't seek everlasting glory." She answered quietly as a confused look crossed the younger boy's face. "Why compete if I have nothing to gain?" Hermione was stunned, all this time she thought all Slytherins were pompous and only cared about their own ambitious notoriety, but Jade had just disproved her theory. Suddenly, the brunette sneezed and the talking ceased as Draco moved into the aisle and saw Hermione in the alcove crossways from them.

"Eaves dropping for Potter were you?" A scowl flashed on his face as his eyes narrowed and he approached the girl. "Or just hanging out here because no one wants to be tainted by your filthy blood?" Hermione was about to argue, but a slender hand fell on his shoulder that caused his head to whip around. Draco was at least five feet and six inches at fourteen, and Jade surpassed him by two inches. Her eyes were calm and her expression cold as she looked at the brunette.

"That's enough," Her voice was firm, yet quiet at the same time which made the hair on the back of the Gryffindor's neck bristle. "Being cruel won't make you better, Draco." The boy's mouth fell open slightly as she gaped at the older girl. "Being Head Girl, I don't condone bullying and I don't want to take points from my own house, but I will."

"That's not fair!" Malfoy spat as he wrenched his shoulder from Jade's grasp and spun to face her. "She was listening to us! Eavesdropping!"

"I highly doubt she was, and even so, we weren't talking of anything relevant." The blue eyed girl's gaze hardened as she stared at him and Malfoy growled at her in frustration. Jade always seemed collected in situations where others often lost their temper or break down from stress, but usually her eyes would always give away her emotion to the situation and now her eyes were annoyed. "You're just holding a grudge Draco. If you're truly superior to her, then act like it." Grey eyes narrowed even more if possible as Draco began to clench his teeth. With a loud huff, he turned on his heel and fled the library mumbling to himself, leaving Hermione stunned and alone with Jade. Blue eyes watched the platinum blonde boy leave as she sighed and turned to return to her abandoned tome.

"Thank you," Hermione called as Jade was about to disappear from view in the row of books. The tall girl paused and looked over her shoulder at the brunette who started to fidget under her stoic gaze. "I know…that, uhm, you didn't have to, but thank you anyway."

"I don't understand cruelty." Jade answered as she half turned to look at Hermione better. "Why belittle and harm someone to make yourself appear stronger? To me, it just proves a person's weakness." With that said , black hair swirled as the Slytherin girl turned back towards her space and sat down to read her book. Hermione was shocked, this girl was so mature and indifferent to almost everything that she didn't seem real. Everyone showed emotion, got angry or sad or jealous, but Jade's face never gave her away in those situations and Hermione wanted to know why. It was almost as if Jade didn't feel anything or was alien to emotions in general. A few moments of silence passed before Hermione made a very bold decision.

"May I sit next to you?" Her voice was timid and she chastised herself mentally for appearing so nervous. Blue eyes glanced up with the tiniest hint of surprise as Jade was caught off guard by the girl. Her eyes went cold again within milliseconds as she nodded and turned back to her book. Another few seconds of silence as Hermione took the seat next to the blue eyed Slytherin and opened her own book. "What are you reading?"

"Classic Tragedies," The older girl answered without a pause. Her eyes were glued to the book as she flipped a page and said nothing else. "Specifically, Othello."

"I didn't know you read muggle literature." The brunette tried to hide the curiosity in her tone, but she was sure Jade caught on as a soft chuckle floated into the air. "Usually Slytherins want nothing to do with muggle anything."

"I like Shakespeare," Her answer was short and anything but harsh like her normal tone. This time, there was a softness in it Hermione had never heard before and it seemed as if, even just for a moment, Jade was relaxed in the brunette's presence. "Mainly his tragedies are what I enjoy the most. To read about people at their weakest, like how Iago so easily convinces Othello that Desdemona is being unfaithful to him, just because of a handkerchief, an object that usually is so insignificant. It's intriguing that people put so much meaning into objects."

"Surely someone has given something to you that you treasure or perhaps you've given something to someone?" Hermione said gently as she looked at the dark haired girl with inquisitive brown eyes. "Something small, candy even, can mean so much to someone if it's from a person they care about." Jade finally lifted her head and looked at Hermione thoughtfully, making the brunette blush prettily. "Don't you have anything like that from someone?"

"No," Another short, soft answer as the Slytherin seemed thoroughly confused by the Gryffindor. "Objects have never held a special meaning to me like jewelry or other trinkets of the sort. They've always seemed…impersonal."

"How do you mean?" Intrigue was coating Hermione's voice as she turned in her chair towards the Slytherin.

"Why buy something that anyone could by a copy of or get lost or broken," Blue eyes looked down at the book again just staring at the words. "When words carry so much meaning? Like Othello giving his beloved that piece of cloth, if he hadn't put so much feeling into an object, so much trust, he could've saved himself the pain and trusted Desdemona even after finding the handkerchief in Cassio's belongings because he'd know she loved him only."

"But not everyone can speak freely about what they feel for someone." The brunette debated as she fiddled with the edge of her robe. "Not everyone can speak sonnets and express their feelings to someone they love. Emotions usually cloud their senses and sometimes words can't be formed."

"But, why?" The question was so innocent that Hermione's eyes widened as she saw confusion in bright blue eyes that were staring at her. "Everyone knows how to speak and you don't have to use big words to express feeling or Shakespearean language to confess your love. If I cared for someone I would tell them instead of sending them a gift. That leaves room for miscommunication, they could think I just want to be friends or something of the sort."

"I never thought of it like that." Hermione whispered as she rested her chin in her palm and registered the older girl's words. "Perhaps people believe that actions speak louder than words."

"In certain situations, I would agree with them." Jade conceded the debate as she gave the brunette a small smirk. "But when confessing love, I'll stick to the spoken word." The clock tower chimed softly outside as Jade looked down at her wrist watch and softly closed the book before setting it back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your reading." The Gryffindor said quietly as she watched the Head Girl sling her bag over her shoulder.

"It's not a problem," The older girl sighed as she walked out into the aisle and turned towards the exit. She glanced over her shoulder and blue eyes shocked the brunette, sending goose bumps over the surface of her skin. "I've already read Othello a few times. Thank you for the debate, Hermione." And that was that. Hermione was frozen in place as the Slytherin slipped down the walkway and out of the library, leaving the brunette to run over their conversation again and again as she gathered her things and followed suit. As soon as she entered the Gryffindor common room, she heard her friends laughing and saw them sitting in front of the fire with sweets in their hands.

"Where 'ave you been, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with a chocolate frog. Harry, Ron, and Seamus were sitting on the floor while Ginny was on the couch. "You missed one helluva feast." Hermione walked over and took a seat next to the red headed girl and sighed as Harry handed her a brown paper bag.

"We brought some back for you." Harry added kindly as she accepted the bag with a warm smile at her friend. "So where were you 'Mione?"

"Just catching up on some reading in the library." She answered as she pulled out a licorice wand and nibbled on it absentmindedly. "I have an essay due in Arithmancy in a few days and I wanted to get a good introduction going."

"Run into Malfoy?" Seamus asked as she bit into a treacle tart. "He wasn' at the feast either."

"I did have the unfortunate pleasure." Hermione sighed as she enjoyed her treat. "As always, he was most unpleasant."

"He didn't try to hurt you did he?" The green eyed boy asked as a serious look graced his features. Chestnut waves swished as Hermione shook her head.

"Not physically anyways, but you know how he is." The brunette rolled her eyes before waving her hand dismissively in the air. "Mudblood this and mudblood that, annoying really." Ron scoffed as his face started turning red.

"That wanker," He hissed, his mouth full of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "I'll hex the hair right off his head."

"Calm down, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes and gently kicked her brother in the knee. "Hermione is a big girl and can take care of herself. So did you hurt him?" Hermione giggled as she shook her head again and smiled at the girl next to her.

"I didn't have a chance to." The older girl proceeded to tell her friend sabout Jade and how she disciplined Malfoy for being cruel. They all had confused looks on their faces as she finished.

"She always takes points from me." Seamus grumbled as he sat back on his hands and spread his legs out in front of him.

"That's because you're always blowing things up!" Ron laughed as he threw some beans at the brunette boy. The rest of the friends broke out in laughter as Seamus rolled his eyes and shoved some chocolate into his mouth.

x-x

Jade was walking through the corridors on her way to the Great Hall for lunch the next day. She didn't really have many friends in her year because she was so aloof and kept mostly to herself. The conversation with Hermione had been the most she'd ever really talked to someone other than Draco and Marcus Flint and that was only because he was the quidditch captain, a title she now obtained. It was Thursday, and the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year as the school was abuzz with third years going on their very first outing the next day. The dark haired girl sighed as she stopped in front of the Great Hall and noticed the copious amounts of people before sighing. She didn't like large crowds of people and she preferred solidarity instead of sitting with her fellow students to listen to the gossip of the school. Instead, the girl walked past the hall and out into the courtyard where she sat in the cool fall weather. For some reason she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Hermione Granger who had offered some stimulating conversation which most students around the school couldn't give. Ever since she had arrived in England the girl had distanced herself from her grandfather and hadn't really attempting to form any new connections with people for the main reason of not wanting to put forth the effort to get to know someone who could disappear from her life in an instant.

"Humans are so fleeting." She whispered to herself as she sat on the ledge of the fountain and closed her eyes to take in the sun before winter. The one thing people didn't know about Jade was her family heritage and she wasn't about to convey that information to anyone anytime soon, besides Dumbledore of course.

"Jade?" Blue eyes snapped open as her head whipped around to see Hermione standing behind her with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I noticed you weren't at lunch and was wondering if you were feeling all right?"

"You've made quite the effort to find me." Jade said nonchalantly as she turned back around and looked down at her reflection in the rippling water. "I'm fine Miss Granger, no need to worry about me."

"Are you hungry?" The brunette asked as she sat down next to the girl and dug into her bag, pulling out an apple before offering it to the girl. "I always have snacks in case I get caught up studying in the library and forget to go to dinner or something."

"You forget to eat?" There was a playful lilt in Jade's voice as the Slytherin quirked an eyebrow at the brunette before taking the offered fruit. This was the first time Hermione had seen a calmer side of Jade where she didn't have a cold expression on her flawless face. The brunette blushed slightly as she nodded and Jade smirked before taking a bite of the apple in her hand. "Thank you Hermione, you're very thoughtful."

"Y-you're welcome." The blush was creeping into the girl's face and blue eyes didn't miss the hint of red that was resting prettily on Hermione's cheeks. "So uhm…"

"What? Are you two friends now?!" Draco came walking towards them with a scowl on his face and Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "That won't look good for you McHale, friends with mudblood of all people, and Granger? What are you thinking?" Hermione stood up and opened her mouth to speak, but it was Jade who held up her hand to silence the girl as she stood up to square off with the blonde.

"I can be friends with whomever I want." The blue eyed girl said calmly as she stared at the blonde boy and his cronies. "You may be a Malfoy, but you can't control everything Draco, most of all you can't influence me with your damned name." Even though her words were dripping venom, her expression was calm, but Hermione noticed the storm brewing in blue eyes that were becoming shadowed with anger. "And leave Hermione out of this, your jealousy isn't a good enough reason to berate her for something so insignificant to her character." The brunette was in between shock and admiration as the Head Girl defended her to the young Malfoy.

"Jealous?!" The boy shrieked as his eyes widened and his hands clamped tight into fists. "Why in the bloody hell would I be jealous of that know-it-all?!"

"Because she's more intelligent than you and in your little world, a muggle-born shouldn't be smarter than a pure blood." Now Hermione could see the taller girl's lips contorting into a scowl as she narrowed her cerulean orbs at the shorter boy. "When will you learn that just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm going to act like an arrogant fool? I honestly don't know how much more I can stand of you and your complexes!"

"Watch your tongue half breed." Jade's eyes widened slightly in shock as she stared at the boy who smirked at his small victory. "Yeah, that's right, I know what you are. You think my father would let me come here and stay in Slytherin without knowing who or what is in this school? Unless you want me to spread your little secret to the whole school, I suggest you take back what you said about me."

"I won't succumb to your black mail, whelp." She hissed as she gritted her teeth and her hand hovered over her pocket in case Draco drew his wand, which of course he did and she was ready for it. Her wand was elegant, made of ebony, ten inches long from the handle with a unicorn hair that was freely given instead of plucked when the beast wasn't paying attention. The jet black, smooth wood glinted in the sun and had silver filigree around the handle. "Don't be stupid Malfoy, I far surpass you in any subject, especially dueling." Hermione stood there with her mouth slightly open at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Four Slytherins, three against one and she tensed as Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands as well with sinister smirks on their faces. "You really think odds will make a difference?"

"Incarcerous!" Draco yelled as chains flew from the tip of his wand and Jade parried easily, ready again in less than a second in case the other two decided to attack as well. Crabbe tried to disarm her, but the Head Girl rebounded it and disarmed Goyle instead who backed away and ran before grabbing his wand off the ground. "Impedimenta!"

"Protego." As usually, the calm nature of Jade's voice and the seriousness of the situation conflicted with one another as she shielded herself from Malfoy's attacks. "Incendio." She whispered as the ground at Crabbe's feet ignited, sending the boy flailing backwards. Brown eyes watched closely as the blue eyed girl seemed to be in her element while dueling the younger student. Her posture was firm, but relaxed as she deflected spell after spell. Draco sneered at her as he cast curse after curse, all of which never landed on their mark. After a few moments, the boy was panting as he made a last ditch effort and his grey eyes glanced over at Hermione.

"Diffindo!" Malfoy's curse headed straight for Hermione who didn't have time to raise her wand and she raised her arms to try and protect herself. Jade gasped as she moved sideways, in front of the girl and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders before pulling her down to get out of the way of the damaging curse. Blood splattered on the brunette's robes and she inhaled sharply as she looked up in horror to see Jade's left shoulder mutilated and bleeding profusely. There was only a hint of pain on the Slytherin girl's face as she looked down at Hermione, yet looking past her at the same time. That's when the Gryffindor noticed their compromising position, Hermione was half lying, half sitting on the ground and Jade was on her hands and knees over top of her. If the older girl hadn't been seriously injured, Hermione would've been blushing.

"Jade," She whispered as she searched blue eyes to make sure the older girl hadn't gone into any kind of shock. Brown eyes caught sight of Malfoy who looked horrified and ran off without another word or gesture. "What a coward." Hermione sat up more which brought her closer to Jade's face and she got a better look at the deep slash marks in the taller girl's shoulder. They were deep enough to where the brunette could see bone and she cringed slightly at the exposed muscle. "We need to get you to the hospital wing, can you stand up?" Jade nodded silently as Hermione scooted out from underneath her and gently grasped her good arm to help her stand. A loud groan escaped the Head Girl's throat as her arm hung lifelessly and caused the wounds to bleed more if possible. "Just hang on ok? Don't pass out on me all right?" They neared the castle when Jade's eyes looked up at Gryffindor in confusion.

"Is that you Jaynee?" Hermione tensed when Jade spoke and noticed her eyes were clouded over. "I'm…I'm sorry I left you, I didn't mean for this to happen." What was she supposed to do? The brunette sighed as she made it to the castle and walked through the doors and towards the hospital wing. "It's my fault you died."

"No," The Gryffindor whispered as blue eyes began to brim with tears. She had never seen Jade show emotion like this and she chalked it up to the blood loss making her hallucinate, but she couldn't stand the amount of despair in those eyes. "No it's not your fault, don't say things like that. You did all you could."

"It is though," The girl's eyelids hooded blue orbs as she glanced up at Hermione with a sad smile on her lips. "If only I had stayed home, you…Jaxyn, mom and dad…you'd all be live right now. They only wanted me, I could've saved you. You were so young…"

"How old was I?" Hermione's voice cracked slightly as they made their way up the stairs slowly and she thought maybe if she could keep the girl talking she wouldn't pass out. "We don't blame you, y'know?"

"You were only ten." Then something happened that the brunette never thought she would see as long as she lived. Jade smiled, a genuine, warm, toothy smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. "But look at you now, all grown up. I bet all the boys are after you." Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lungs as they finally reached the top of the hospital tower. The Gryffindor wasted no time yelling for assistance as Madame Pomfrey ran out and levitated Jade the rest of the way into the infirmary.

"What happened Miss Granger?" The matron urged as she gently laid the dark haired Slytherin down on an empty bed and began to pack the open wound with clean gauze. "She looks like she got attacked by a dragon."

"Malfoy hit her with the Diffindo spell," The girl was slightly out of breath after carrying half of Jade's weight up two flights of stairs and she sat down in a chair that was at the bedside. "It was aimed at me, but…she, she moved me out of the way and it hit her instead."

"Well at least you know what spell he used." The elder witch said hurriedly as she left momentarily and returned with a small brown bottle. "It makes it easier to treat." Brown eyes watched curiously as the mediwitch unstopped the bottle and administered a few drops of the transparent brown liquid into the gaping wound. Jade tensed as soon as the liquid hit her flesh and cried out in pain. "Can you help keep her still, Miss Granger?" Hermione stood up and gently grabbed Jade's good shoulder to try and hold her steady. The raven haired girl's jaw was clenched tight as blue eyes were wide in pain as more of the liquid was applied. Another cry as Jade's head flew back and her muscles flared underneath Hermione's hands. "I know, I know it stings a bit." Pomfrey cooed gently as she administered a few drops and the Slytherin groaned again.

"Jade, look at me." Hermione pleaded, no longer able to watch the girl thrash in pain. There was a sheen of sweat on the older girl's forehead as eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing got shallow. "Look at me." Blue eyes pried open as they found warm brown orbs that were filled with concern and Jade tried her best not to look away. "It'll be over soon, ok? I promise, just look at me and listen to my voice. Do you recognize me?"

"H-Hermione…" A raspy voice from a dry throat was the girl's answer as the brunette nodded.

"This wound is deep." Pomfrey sighed as she watched the liquid begin to restore missing flesh slowly. "I need to apply a little more." Her eyes found Hermione who nodded and looked back down to the blue eyed girl.

"A few more drops, ok?" Jade nodded vigorously as she locked her gaze on Hermione. "It'll be over after that." The Gryffindor gently grabbed the Slytherin's right hand and squeezed it assuredly as Pomfrey dropped another stopper full of Dittany into the wound. Another choked cry as the Head Girl tensed and squeezed the other girl's hand, but not too tight, it seemed like she wanted to make sure she didn't hurt the brunette.

"All done, all done." The nurse whispered as she set the bottle on the night stand and gently dabbed Jade's forehead to remove the excess sweat from her brown. "Now she just needs some rest." Hermione watched as the wound slowly began to close, much slower than it should've been since Dittany was used, but she had never seen it used on a wound as deep as Jade's.

"Will it heal fully?" She couldn't help but ask as the wound filled back out to shape a normal shoulder, but a good four to five layers of flesh were still forming slowly as Pomfrey bandaged it carefully.

"It may take a few days, but it should." The witch wiped the blood from her hands with a clean white towel and sighed as she looked down at the now sleeping Slytherin. "She's lucky she didn't lose more blood, but it should heal completely, though I can't guarantee there won't be scarring." Hermione nodded as the matron smiled warmly and disappeared behind the divider which led to her office. A heavy sigh escaped the girl's lungs as she sat there with Jade's hand still in hers. It was strange, even though she was sure that she was mistaken, Hermione could've swore that Jade had a fever from the heat radiating off of her hand, but she showed no symptoms of one. She absentmindedly began stroking the back of the older girl's hand with her thumb, slowly tracing the grooves of her knuckles and squeezing it every now and again. Jade had saved Hermione from wounds that could've been more fatal than this since the spell was aimed right for the Gryffindor's chest. She sighed again as she thought about how the girl acted so selflessly for her when they barely knew each other. After a few moments of silence, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore came walking into the infirmary, the Headmaster doing most of the walking.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison as they approached the sitting girl. She turned to look over her shoulder, never letting Jade's hand leave hers.

"What in the bloody…" Dumbledore looked down at Ron with a quirked eyebrow, as if daring him to finish the profanity. "I mean…what happened 'Mione? Someone saw a trail of blood from the courtyard and said you were carrying a bloody mess of a person." That's when her friend's noticed the Head Girl of Slytherin lying in the bed, asleep with Hermione grasping her hand. "Woah."

"Woah indeed, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said softly as he floated over to the opposite side of the bed. He gently lifted Jade's bandages, which caused the sleeping girl to flinch slightly and his blue eyes grew wide as he replaced the gauze again. "Dear Merlin, who did this?"

"It was Malfoy, sir." Hermione answered truthfully as she looked up at her Headmaster. "Jade and Draco…they got into an argument and ended up dueling. At the last minute, Malfoy cast the Diffindo curse at me and Jade moved me out of the way, but ended up taking the curse upon herself instead." Harry and Ron's eyes grew wide as their jaws dropped as Dumbledore processed the information he had just received.

"Well Miss Granger," He said softly as she smiled at the brunette. "It's a good thing you were there to give her help or I don't know if Miss McHale would be recovering as well as she is right now. Come, let's give her the rest she needs." Hermione hesitated to let go of the older girl's hand as her friends and professor turned towards the exit of the infirmary, but she finally decided it was for the best since there was nothing she could do while Jade slept. As she sighed and pushed her chair back, Jade's hand tightened around her own and Hermione gasped as she turned towards the injured girl.

"Her..mione…" Jade's voice was a gravelly whisper as her eyes opened a fraction, enough to where the brunette could see a hint of blue. "Stay…please…don't…go." She was still weak and just speaking seemed to drain the energy from her as she closed her eyes again and began to breath heavily. Hermione's heart jumped to her throat as she swallowed hard to get it back down where it belonged and there was a flutter in her chest. She looked back at her friends who were waiting for her and then back at Jade's sleeping form. Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he ushered the boys out with his hands.

"I think Miss Granger needs to see Madame Pomfrey before she leaves." The elder man lied as she they exited to the hall way. "To make sure she's uninjured from the confrontation." Her friends bought the excuse and waved at her over their shoulders before disappearing down the stairs. Hermione smiled to herself as she sat back down, scooting her chair closer to the bed so she could rest her hand on the mattress before gently caressing Jade's hand and in turn she felt a gentle squeeze of recognition which brought a warm feeling that filled her very being.

"You're like a magnet." Hermione whispered as she looked at the serene look on the Slytherin's face. "Why couldn't I be made out of wood instead of metal?"

After being checked over my Madame Pomfrey, which really wasn't necessary, she sat back down by Jade's bedside until the sun began to sink below the horizon. The brunette was dozing as she folded her arms on the mattress next to the Slytherin's waist and her eyes started to close until she felt the warm hand that was in hers twitch. A groan floated through the air as she sat up straight and Jade opened her eyes before blinking a few times.

"Hermione?" Jade whispered softly as she looked at the Gryffindor with her eyes half closed. "What happened?" She tried to sit up and hissed in pain as she felt pain shoot through her left shoulder. "Damn."

"Malfoy attacked me," Hermione said quietly as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her brown eyes. "You…well, you pushed me out of the way and it hit you instead. You were passed out for a few hours, but Madame Pomfrey said your shoulder should make a full recovery." Jade looked down at her shoulder the best she could before she sighed and noticed that Hermione was still clutching her hand which caused a hint of red to creep into her cheeks.

"I remember…" Blue eyes glanced down at her shoulder and sighed heavily, not removing her hand from the brunette's grasp. "Did you get hurt?" Hermione blushed slightly as the older girl looked the brunette up and down before shaking her head and clearing her throat.

"N-no, you got me out of the way." Jade gave her a small smile before leaning back into the bed and exhaling heavily through her nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." The Slytherin opened her eyes half way and felt the strongest urge to gently squeeze the brunette's hand, but instead the Gryffindor let go of her hand and began to fidget with the bed sheet. "Other than that, a little tired." At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came around the corner of her office and examined the Slytherin's temperature before changing her bandages.

"Looks like your healing is coming along steadily." The matron said quietly as she carefully peeled off the bandages and Hermione gasped as she felt Jade's hand grasp hers a little tighter which sent tiny shock waves through her skin. "Sorry dear, they're still healing, but the dittany is working a little slower than normal."

"That's ok." Jade winced as the nurse unwrapped her chest and brown eyes shot to the ground to avoid raking over the older girl's naked upper body. "As long as I'm not bleeding out anymore." A few moments passed before the grip on Hermione's hand relaxed a bit and she glanced up to see Jade's body rewrapped in fresh, clean bandages.

"You're free to leave whenever you feel capable of walking." Pomfrey said as she set a couple vials of transparent purple liquid. "Take one of these tonight before you sleep and in the morning when you get up. No classes until your wounds are completely healed, do you understand?" Jade nodded as the mediwitch walked out of the infirmary and back into her office as Hermione felt the older girl adjust and then noticed she was holding the brunette's hand.

"S-sorry." She whispered as she slipped her hand out of Hermione's grasp, who started missing the contact immediately. "Could you hand me my shirt please?" The brunette looked at the dress shirt that was draped over the frame of the bed and grabbed it. Jade swung her legs over the side of the mattress and blushed slightly as she cleared her throat. "Uhm...c-could you help me put it on?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush as she nodded and went around the bed to slip one sleeve of the shirt on Jade's good arm. It took a couple seconds to get the second sleeve on as Jade had to maneuver slowly so she wouldn't reopen her wounds. When the garment was on, the Slytherin slowly began to do up the buttons as Hermione moved back around to sit in the chair at Jade's bed side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The brunette nodded as she watched the older girl leave the top two buttons undone. "Would you like me to walk you down to the dungeons?" The older girl looked at her with surprise before nodding and running a hand through her long hair. Jade needed some assistance standing up and Hermione took her bag and added it to her other shoulder as they walked, very slowly, down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"You didn't have to carry my bag, Granger." Jade said gently as she looked over at her as they progressed down the spiral staircase. "I still have one good shoulder."

"Consider this a thank you." Hermione said with a warm smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked past the Great Hall and down towards the Slytherin common room. "You didn't have to do what you did for me, so I feel like I have a lot to make up for until we're even."

"I don't expect anything from you in return." The older girl said calmly as she paused outside of the dungeons. "I just…I didn't want to see him hurt you. It was cowardly of Malfoy to try and go after you."

"You're very strange." The Gryffindor said gently and Jade chuckled as they continued to walk. "Are you sure you were supposed to be in Slytherin?" The stairs down to the dungeons were dimly lit and empty as they made their way down. They stopped at a wall that had the crest of Slytherin on one of the torches.

"I'm sure." The seventh year smirked before turning towards the wall. "Pure blood." The wall began to move and revealed a hidden corridor leading to the Slytherin common room.

"Nice password." The fourth year said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better," Jade said with her eyebrows raised. "I didn't choose it." Surprisingly that did make Hermione feel a little better as she as the older girl smirked and took her bag from Hermione. "Thanks for carrying my bag, but I think you probably shouldn't come into the common room, in case Malfoy is there." The brunette hadn't even thought about following Jade past the corridor as she blushed slightly under the gaze of the Slytherin. "But, thank you for your help and uhm…would you…want to study with me sometime?" Hermione giggled softly at the awkward, yet fitting suggestion to study together as Jade rubbed the back fo her neck with her good hand.

"I'd like that." The brunette answered quietly as she locked eyes with Jade who smiled calmly and nodded her head. "I'll meet you in the library tomorrow after classes?"

"I'll see you then." Jade gave her another soft, charming smile before turning and walking down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione watched as the walls moved back to their original places and sighed as she turned to head up to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks everyone for the views/faves/follows/and reviews! They're all greatly appreciated and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic because I couldn't just ignore it any longer. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ramifications

The excitement over the Triwizard Tournament was tangible in the halls as Jade walked through the Great Hall after hastily eating breakfast by herself. She had woken up early to avoid the buzz and questions of the other students about her injuries and sympathy of her arm still being snuggly wrapped to her torso to restrict movement. There was still a dull ache in her muscles as they worked hard to repair themselves and she cursed herself for not sneaking out to the forest last night to heal herself properly. It was only seven thirty as the Head Girl sat in the corridor next to the charms classroom, waiting patiently for her class to start in a half hour even though she wasn't supposed to, but what the mediwitch didn't know wouldn't hurt. The time was used to go over her notes and flick lazily through her book as she heard footsteps approaching. Blue eyes glanced up to see Malfoy walking towards her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He paused in front of her and began to fidget slightly until Jade tired of the intrusion of her privacy and sighed heavily.

"Do you need something, Malfoy?" The girl said without moving her eyes from the book on her lap. "Because I'm trying to get some last minute studying done before class starts."

"Look, McHale…I'm sorry. I didn't intend for that curse to hit you."

"I know, Draco, but don't think that makes it any better." Blue eyes finally looked up and glared threateningly at the boy making him choose his words carefully. "She didn't need to be involved in any way, she didn't even have her wand drawn."

"I know, ok?!" The boy snapped as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and groaned. "I know, I just…the way you talk to me like a I'm a little kid sometimes, it sets me off. Like you're better than me and I'm not good at handling my temper. I didn't mean to hurt you or Granger, not like that at least."

"And way, pray tell," Jade continued as she closed her book and set it on the floor next to her. "Did you think would happen when you cast that spell? Surely you knew the outcome after you cast it."

"Like I said," Malfoy sighed as he shoved his hands back in his pockets. "I lost my temper. I just hate how you can analyze me sometimes." Jade exhaled loudly as she stood up and faced the blonde boy.

"That's what I do." She answered calmly as she looked down on him and her eyes lost their cold stare. "I analyze things about everyone around me, Malfoy, so don't feel like it's just you. You just seem to the have the most issues and I think you should try and move past them, all right?" The boy nodded as she looked down at the ground and kicked the stone under his shoe. Students started filling the corridor as the time for first period drew near. "Now get to class, I know you have Potions this morning so you've got a ways to go." Draco nodded silently as he turned and started walking away until he was lost in the sea of students. Jade shook her head and groaned as she felt a pull in her shoulder when she bent down to pick up her book and bag. This was going to be a long day.

x-x

"So where were you all day Hermione?" Ginny asked as they walked from Hermione's Transfiguration class to DADA that was on the way to the red head's Arithmancy class. "Ron and Harry told me you were in the Hospital Wing, but you didn't come back till later. So what's up?"

"Well, I'm assuming the boys told you what happened, with Jade I mean." Hermione said quietly as they made it to the stair cases and waited for them to stop moving. "I just, felt so guilty about what happened to her that I decided to help her down to the dungeons after she felt good enough to walk. So needless to say, I was in the hospital most of the evening because of that."

"I still can't believe the Ice Princess helped you." The youngest Weasley teased as they reached her classroom and paused to finish talking. "I mean, she never shows any kind of interest in **_anyone_**, and she protected you. How do you feel about that?" Hermione really wasn't sure how to answer the question. On one hand, she felt extremely grateful because the curse could have done more damage to her since it was aimed for her chest, but on the other hand, she felt horrible that Jade had been injured so severely.

"I guess a mix of guilt and admiration." The brunette shook her head slightly as she smiled at Ginny. "Sorry Gin, can we talk later? I have to get to class." Red hair bobbed as the girl nodded her head and waved before disappearing into her own classroom. Hermione was on her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class when she heard Harry calling behind her. She turned to see Ron, Harry, and Seamus walking towards her and that's when she saw Jade coming from the opposite direction. The Slytherin seemed irritated for some reason as she maneuvered through the crowd and then her blue eyes fell on Hermione. The stoic look on her face softened slightly as she gave the Gryffindor a small smile and diverted her direction towards her.

"Granger," Jade said quietly as she stopped in front of the brunette. Hermione was so caught off guard that she just stared for a moment before the blue eyed girl's grin grew wider at her lack of speech. "Did someone hex your voice away?"

"Uh…n-no! Sorry, I just…I suppose I lost my train of thought." It wasn't every day that a seventh year of any house would stop and associate with the younger students unless it was mandatory or tutoring. Even less likely was the Queen of Slytherin stopping to speak with the Bookworm of Gryffindor. "Anyways, ahem, how are you feeling today? You look less pale."

"I feel better," The Head Girl said as she gently rubbed her injured shoulder. "Although I forget it's attached to my side sometimes and when I go to move it I get a little jolt. I actually came to ask you about later today, I know we were supposed to meet in the library, but…"

"Oh, Jade don't worry if you're too busy." Hermione interrupted as she waved her hand nonchalantly at the raven haired girl who looked at her with a bit of surprise in her cerulean orbs. "I know being Head Girl you can be busy and I'm sure you have better things to do than study with me." What happened next, Hermione did not expect as a smile spread on Jade's lips and she laughed. She didn't even know the Slytherin was capable of laughing as horrible and cliché as that sounds. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to study with you, Granger." Blue eyes lit up slightly as she looked down at the brunette with a playful smirk on her lips as her laughter subsided. "I just wanted to ask if you'd rather accompany me to Hogsmeade instead. I just figure, a library isn't the best place to talk and I'd kind of like a break from school later." Hermione was confused, she was under the impression Jade just wanted to study with her and now she wanted to talk? She could understand a break from schoolwork, especially with her injury, but she couldn't ignore the nervous pounding in her chest as she thought about going to Hogsmeade alone with the Head Girl of Slytherin, but how could she say no?

"I think I'd enjoy that." The brunette answered finally as she smiled at Jade who returned the smile. "I can meet in you in the courtyard after my last period, does that sound ok?"

"Sounds grand," Jade answered as the clock tower chimed, signaling the start of their next class. "Sorry to keep you from class, but I will see you in a few hours." Hermione nodded as Jade walked past her and she hadn't even noticed that Harry and Ron had stopped a ways away to watch the exchange of words in curiosity. The brunette had forgotten they were behind her and walked briskly into the DADA classroom where Moody was waiting for the rest of the wayward students to trickle in.

"Never thought Miss Hermione Granger would be tardy in her lifetime." He teased with a raspy voice as he prepared the lesson at the front of the room. "Although, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are regulars on the late list." Hermione blushed at the attention and apologized before hastily taking her seat and Ron and Harry soon joined her.

"So what was that all about?" Harry asked as she pulled his book and a quill from his bag. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Of course not." His friend answered quietly as Moody began to talk about breaking shields. "She…she actually asked me to go with her to Hogsmeade after classes today because we were supposed to study together." Both boys looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!"

"You're going out with Jade McHale…" Ron whispered as he leaned towards her. "Like…on a date?" She hadn't really thought of it like that, but Hermione replayed the conversation in her mind and from and outside party, it could be seen as a date.

"No," She answered hastily as she felt a wave of heat assault her cheeks as she thought about the potential of a date. "No, it's just, we're going to hang out is all. I assume she just wants to thank me for helping her yesterday after we left the hospital. It's definitely not a date." Suddenly Mad-Eye slammed his walking stick on the ground and the trio flinched as he glared at them, his bewitched eye trained on the three.

**_It's not like Jade would even want to take me out on a date. _**The Gryffindor thought to herself as she began to scribble down notes and pay as close attention as possible to the man teaching the class, but her mind wouldn't stop wandering to Jade's laughter and the smile that was on her face as the Slytherin had walked away.

x-x

Jade was having trouble concentrating in her last period, of course it had to be Muggle Studies, something she was very adept at and she had really lost interest in paying attention as she tried to figure out what had possessed her to ask Hermione Granger to Hogsmeade. She tried to tell herself it was to return the kindness the girl had shown for her the previous day, she always believed in fair treatment, but she kept finding herself thinking about the way it felt to hold the Gryffindor's hand. She sighed heavily as Professor Burbage went on about muggle transportation and how they had to fly in large metal vehicles called planes if they wanted to travel very long distance that couldn't be reached by an automobile. As the class ended, the Slytherin girl made her way to the infirmary so Madame Pomfrey could inspect her shoulder and change her bandages. It was becoming increasingly annoying to move with your arm wrapped to her waist and she felt off balance most of the day.

"Hello deary," The mediwitch greeted as she walked in and set her bag next to the one of the empty beds. "How is your shoulder feeling?"

"Better," Jade answered flatly as she maneuvered her robe off. She had decided that today she wasn't going to wear the sweater vest since she had no way to get it on without assistance, and instead donned the white button up shirt and silver and green tie of her house to make the examination easier. "It still is sore though, but not a stabbing or burning like yesterday, just like a dull ache."

"That's good to hear." Promfrey said as Jade loosened her tie and started to undo the buttons to her shirt. "Any excess bleeding since you left yesterday?"

"None." The girl winced slightly as she tried slipped the empty left sleeve of her shirt off her shoulder and the nurse seemed pleased that there wasn't any indication of bleeding or infection. Although the bandages were still white, they were frayed and loose. Pomfrey carefully dragged the tip of her wand along the bandages that wrapped around Jade's neck and down along her arm in a clean, painless cut. She then peeled the bandages off slowly and gasped when she saw that Jade's shoulder wound was almost completely closed.

"Remarkable." She whispered as she removed the rest of the bandages from the Slytherin's waist and her arm rested on the bed. "You healed at an exponential rate." The remnants of the curse were still there, three large and very pink scars marred the skin, but there was no exposed flesh or tissue.

"That's good to hear." Jade said calmly as she flexed her arm to test that it was still usable. "Does that mean don't have to have it wrapped to me anymore? Cause that was really the most annoying part of this whole ordeal."

"Let me just put some salve on the scars and some gauze and you'll be set to go." The mediwith disappeared into her office momentarily as Jade heard the large doors open. Her head turned towards the doors as Hermione ran in with her hands covering her mouth. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell on Jade who was missing half of her shirt and a deep blush exploded on the Gryffindor's cheeks as she averted her gaze from the Slytherin's black bra to the floor.

"Hermione?" The older girl said gently as she slipped her arm into her sleeve and pulled her shirt back together. "What happened?" The shorter girl hadn't removed her hand from her mouth once as she stared at the ground and when Jade had addressed her, she spun quickly so her back was facing the Head Girl. Jade chuckled, she'd never been overly aware of her appearance, so she didn't really mind Hermione seeing her almost half naked.

"Noffing." Hermione mumbled as she shook her head and Jade stood up from the bed, not bothering to button up her shirt, and walked towards the girl. "I juft need to fee Madame Pomfwee." Jade tilted her head to the side slightly as she reached out and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder which made the girl tense. Without warning, Jade spun the girl around and narrowed her eyes as Hermione hands were still clasped around her mouth. A gentle hand came up and carefully pulled the brunette's hands away to see what she was hiding. Hermione was reluctant, but finally her hands fell to her sides as she closed her eyes and hung her head. "Malfoy hit me wif a curf and…it made my teef grow." A tear escaped her eye as she sniffled and put her hand back up to her mouth to hide the two enlarged front teeth. Jade gently brushed the tear away, suddenly sympathetic for the young girl and slightly annoyed that Draco had been involved in this unfortunate event.

"They're not too bad." She tried to comfort the Gryffindor as she tried to get Hermione to put her hands back down.

"They're horrible!" The brunette shed a few more tears as she began to shake and before Jade could stop herself, she pulled the younger girl against her chest into a gentle hug. Hermione gasped as her face came in contact with the warm skin of Jade's collarbone and chest as she felt a new wave of blush on her face. The older girl held Hermione gently with her hand on the back of the shorter girl's head to keep her steady.

"I think you look fine, Granger," The blue eyed girl said gently to the young witch as Hermione stood frozen for a moment. "But if you want, I can take points from Slytherin for doing this to you." Pomfrey came back from gathering supplies and paused when she saw Jade holding the brunette carefully.

"Miss Granger," The elder witch said curiously as she approached the girls. "What are you doing here?" Hermione took a step away from Jade and put her hands down to show the mediwitch what had happened to her.

"Can you fix them?" She whispered as she clasped her hands together. Madame Pomfrey gave her a reassuring smile before ushering her towards and empty bed.

"Can you apply the balm yourself, Miss McHale?" The nurse asked as she set a can of something down that smelled of lavender with hints of dittany in it as well as a fresh packet of gauze and medical tape. "I can apply the gauze when I'm finished with Miss Granger, it shouldn't take too long."

"Take your time." Jade said kindly as she slipped her shirt from her shoulder once more and popped the top of the tin off. She glanced over at Hermione who had her mouth open so Pomfrey could inspect her teeth thoroughly.

"Tell me when to stop dear," Hermione nodded as the tip of the mediwitch's wand hovered millimeters from the brunette's enlarged teeth and suddenly they began to shrink. Jade dipped her hand in the salve at the moment and began to smooth a thin layer over her sensitive scars. The ointment was cool to the touch and thankfully wasn't oily in the least, but more resembled the texture of butter. It felt good as the herbal properties began to sooth the skin and soon Jade seemed to be relaxing from the scents alone. There was a cooling sensation and then a soothing warmth that spread through the scars as Jade closed her eyes taking in the feeling. She faintly heard Hermione's voice through the calm that was surrounding her. Suddenly there were cold hands that were placing thin pads of gauze around her shoulder as blue eyes snapped open to see Madame Pomfrey smiling warmly at her. "How does that feel?"

"Really great," The Slytherin answered with a calm air in her voice. She'd never felt so relaxed in her life and from an ointment of all things. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione with a mirror in front of her inspecting her teeth and the Slytherin couldn't stop the chuckle as the brunette looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she set the mirror down as Madame Pomfrey put the last strip of tape on her shoulder.

"Nothing, just the way you're looking at your teeth." Jade imitated the face she was making and the Gryffindor giggled.

"That medicine must be making you wonky." The brunette teased as she walked over as Jade was slipping her shirt back over her arm, a large lopsided grin on her face that Hermione had never seen before.

"It does make one a bit…silly." The mediwitch added before she walked away with a smile on her face. "Might want to keep her here for a moment until the initial effects ware off." Hermione nodded as Jade wobbled a bit where she was sitting and finally her blue eyes fell on the brunette.

"You're really beautiful, did you know that?" Her eyes narrowed in thought as she finished her observation while Hermione's cheeks were burning as she shook her head and looked down at the ground. "I don't think you know that. I know your friends don't know that…but you should know that."

"Jade, you're babbling." Hermione said quietly as she finally lifted her face and looked at the seventh year girl. "You don't mean that, it's just the medicine talking."

"No Hermione, I mean it." Jade turned so she was facing the brunette properly and her eyes were soft and gentle compared to the usually stoic, cold look that was normal on her. "You don't know it do you? I think if you did, maybe you wouldn't have cared if Madame Pomfrey had shrunk your teeth back down to their normal side instead of making them smaller."

"How did you know?" The younger girl asked as she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward slightly, her hand touching her two front teeth.

"I pay attention." A smirk spread on the older girl's face as she ran a hand through her dark hair and shook it in an animalistic manner. "For the record, I thought you look fine with the teeth you had before." Hermione blushed again as she cleared her throat and Jade chuckled again. The medicine was really making the girl act different, like she was on a high of some sort and Hermione found it rather amusing when Jade wasn't telling her how beautiful it was. "You really are beautiful though, don't forget."

"Uh…anyways, a-are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione said finally as she stood up and smoothed out her robes. "Maybe your high will come down if we get moving." Jade nodded as she rotated her left shoulder and sighed.

"My shoulder feels a lot better." She said cheerily as she got off the bed and Hermione smiled at her. "I really like that salve Pomfrey gave me."

"Well let's hope you don't get addicted to it." Jade scoffed slightly as she followed the girl out of the infirmary and down the stairs towards the entrance of the school.

"What do you like to do for fun, Hermione?" The Slytherin kept using her first name which Hermione was not used to and it kept catching her off guard. "I mean, I know you like to read, so don't tell me that. Tell me something I don't know." They reached the heavy wooden doors that led out into the courtyard and into the warm sunlight of the afternoon as other students were making their way down to the village.

"Well, I like to hang out with my friends." The brunette answered as Jade took a deep breath in and seemed to savor the clean, crisp air around them as if it was reenergizing her. "But, as much as you don't want me to say it, I do enjoy reading as a past time."

"Are you dating anyone?" Hermione gasped at the forwardness and chalked it up to the medicine as Jade quirked an eyebrow at the Gryffindor. "You're around Harry and uhm…Robert?"

"Ronald." The girl giggled as Jade nodded as if she just remembered the boys' names. "And no I'm not seeing anyone."

"Everyone sees someone Hermione." Jade said cleverly as they wound down the path towards the little village. "I'm seeing you right now."

"You know what I mean." The brunette gently nudged the taller girl with her elbow and Jade chuckled as they passed a group of third years who were giggling at the sight of the Slytherin Queen and the smartest girl in Gryffindor. "I reiterate, no I am not _dating_ anyone."

"Why is that?" The Slytherin asked as Hermione stopped for a moment to look at the girl who had kept walking, but paused when she noticed the brunette wasn't following her. "Hermione?"

"I just, I guess I haven't found anyone that lives up to my standards." She answered as she started walking again. "What about you? The Queen of Slytherin, are you dating anyone?"

"Could you see me dating anyone?" The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes as she felt the effects of the salve wearing off. "And I don't think anyone could handle being with me." Hermione stayed silent for a moment seeing the complacent look on the older girl's face as that stepped on the outskirts of the village and blue eyes fell on her. "If you haven't noticed, I'm quite the loner despite how many people know me as the Queen of Slytherin, which isn't a self-endowed title." Hermione smiled as she felt a few eyes following her as random students passed and began whispering. "Where would you like to go first, Granger?" Granger again, Hermione sighed as she scanned the shops and noticed that the sweets shop was the busiest at the moment as well as Zonko's, which didn't seem like a place Jade would enjoy.

"How about we get something to eat?" She suggested as she pointed towards the Three Broomsticks and Jade nodded silently. "I didn't really eat much lunch."

"Did you forget?" Jade teased with a small smirk as the Gryffindor blushed and shook her head before shoving the Slytherin with her shoulder. What she didn't expect, was when Jade wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders as the brunette crashed into her. The younger girl tensed at how close she was to the girl and felt the heat in her cheeks spread quickly to the rest of her face.

"I-I didn't forget, I just…thought I had more time." The Slytherin opened the door to the pub so Hermione could enter and the brunette saw Harry and Ron with Ginny in a corner booth. The three friends smiled at her as she entered and then their eyes widened when they saw Jade follow her in. Jade noticed the Gryffindors and nodded politely towards them.

"You can go talk to them if you want." She said quietly, leaning down towards Hermione's ear which sent a shudder through her body. "I'll go find us a seat." A small smile grew on her lips as she urged the brunette towards her friends until she finally gave in and walked towards her three companions.

"Hey guys." The girl greeted as she waved at her wide eyed, slack jawed housemates. "What are you up to today?"

"I think we could ask you the same question." Ginny said as she glanced over at Jade who was sitting in a booth kitty corner from them and asking Rosmerta for something. "What are you doing here with McHale? I thought she didn't talk to anyone."

"Well, I don't really know why she asked me, but…she's been really nice."

"I didn't think she'd actually do it." Ron was in awe as she stared at the Slytherin Head Girl who was now sipping on a glass of water as she waited patiently for Hermione. "I mean, you told us about it earlier sure, but I just thought it wouldn't happen."

"Is she as quiet as everyone says she is?" Harry asked curiously as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Not today she's not." Hermione answered with a smile as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. "She got some medicine to put on her scars today and it's made her rather talkative."

"Woah, look at that." Ron whispered as he swallowed hair and kept staring in Jade's direction.

x-x

While Jade was waiting for Hermione to finish talking to her friends, she felt a set of eyes on her and she scanned the room nonchalantly to see if she could find the person that was staring at her. Her blue eyes locked with a pair of icy blue ones that belonged to a blonde girl sitting at the bar and for a moment Jade thought the girl to be a threat as the hair on the back of her neck bristled slightly. The blonde was wearing a powder blue uniform that was easy to tell she was not a student at Hogwarts, which made the Head Girl even more anxious. Never breaking eye contact, the girl at the bar stood and slowly made her way towards the Slytherin who tensed slightly and felt a growl vibrating in her chest.

"Excusez-moi," A heavy French accent floated with the girl's voice as she stopped in front of the table and looked at the dark haired girl. "You are from 'Ogwarts, non?"

"Yes, I am." Jade answered as she stood up politely in the blonde's presence. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was only wandering eef you were 'ere by yourself?" Pale blue eyes were suddenly shadowed with something that made the Slytherin uneasy as she shifted from her left foot to her right. "Someone like you shouldn't be 'ere alone." Something was off about this girl, something that another part of Jade could easily sense and it made her cautious. Even though this girl seemed harmless and stunningly beautiful, there was an underlying feeling of predation between them and Jade certainly was no one's prey.

"I'm do have someone with me, actually." Darker blue eyes whisked over to where Hermione stood, now facing Jade with a concerned, almost troubled look on her face. "She's with me so you see, I'm not alone, just for the moment."

"What a shame." The blonde sighed as she moved a little closer to Jade and the girl tensed at the movement. "My name is Fleur Delacour, may I 'ave yours,ma chere?"

"Jade McHale." A seductive smile crossed the lips of Fleur Delacour as she repeated her name. "You're from Beauxbatons I take it?"

"Oui, you are right." Fleur answered with a chuckle. "No one 'ere 'as caught my eye, until now. Why don't you ditch zhat leetle girl and come wiz me? I'm sure I could show you a good time." Jade growled slightly at the insinuation until she noticed Hermione walking towards them and calmed herself before straightening up.

"I'm sorry, Miss Delacour," Jade's voice was firm and gentle at the same time as she restrained from a rather rude rejection. "But my time now is going to be spent with Miss Granger." Hermione finally reached the two girls and felt a little awkward as she stood next to Jade, looking closely at the blonde girl dressed in blue. "I'll have to ask you to excuse us while we eat. It was a pleasure to meet you." Jade extended her arm with an open hand and Fleur smirked as she leaned forward before taking the Slytherin's face in her hands. Before Jade could stop her, she kissed both of her cheeks, letting her lips linger a bit longer than was appropriate and smiled sweetly.

"Anoz'er time, per'aps." She sighed as she looked over at Hermione who still had a confused look on her face. "Good day to boz of you." Blonde hair swished as she spun on her heel and elegantly walked out of the pub. Jade let out a long sigh as she shook her body as if trying to shake some dust from her clothes.

"What was all that about?" The brunette asked as they sat down in the booth and opened their menus. "She seemed like she knew you."

"I don't know her at all except for her name." Jade was still rather perturbed by her and Fleur's meeting and the fact that something about the French woman made her uneasy. "She was very forward that's for sure."

"Ron seems to think she's a Veela." A soft gasp escaped the Head Girl's lungs as she froze momentarily at the word 'Veela'. It made sense now, Veela's were predators and for a moment Jade had felt vulnerable when Fleur was approaching her, a feeling she did not particularly enjoy since she herself was a hunter. "I don't know if he's right, but she sure does attract a lot of attention to herself with looks like hers."

"You're much better looking than she is." The seventh year mumbled absentmindedly as she set her menu down and Hermione looked at her with shock. "She just lures people in with her looks, that's what makes her so dangerous." The brunette was blushing prettily from the compliment as blue eyes glanced over to her and Jade's lips turned up into a smirk. "You're blushing Hermione, are you all right?"

"F-fine!" Hermione stuttered as she took a drink of the extra glass of water that was brought for her. "Just a little…warm."

"You're not used to compliments are you?" Chestnut waves whooshed as the Gryffindor shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Well, I'll try not to overwhelm you then."

x-x

Hermione thought that the medicine must've kicked in again as Jade was being a little more talkative and calling her by her first name as they ate. They had talked about a large number of things from school to small bits of their personal life and Hermione found herself being pulled closer to the Slytherin as she learned more about her. No one had ever seen the Jade she was seeing now. There was not ice in her eyes or sarcasm in her voice, she actually looked happy as she explained what she wanted to do with her life after she graduated this year and the brunette was surprised to hear that she wanted to become and auror or come back and be the DADA professor. It was no lie that Jade was more than proficient at the subject and could probably teach it better than Mad-Eye could drink. Finally, they decided it was time to leave the pub as the sun began to sink and Hermione let out a long yawn. To her surprise, yet again, the Head Girl paid for the meal and wouldn't even let the brunette leave the tip which made her feel rather guilty.

"I'll make it up to you." Hermione said as they walked out of the Three Broomsticks and back towards the school along with a number of other younger students who were bustling around them. "Please, you save my life and pay for dinner, I have to pay you back somehow."

"I told you I expect nothing from you, Hermione." Jade smiled as she pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders. "Just accept my acts of kindness ok? That would make me happy."

"Well, if it makes you happy," The brunette mumbled as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Then I suppose I will accept it." She wanted Jade to be happy, to see more of this Jade McHale instead of the hermit everyone else knew, but at the same time, she wanted to be the only one who knew Jade on this level which she thought as a little bit selfish. The walk back was in a comfortable silence as Hermione kept stealing glances of the raven haired Slytherin who would breathe deeply every now and then and sigh contentedly as she exhaled. "Would you, like to do this again sometime? Spend time together, I mean not necessarily Hogsmeade."

"I think I'd like that." Jade's voice was a gentle sigh as they passed Hagrid's hut just as the sit disappeared below the horizon. "You're very intriguing to me for some reason Hermione. I find myself wanting to know more about, I'm sorry if that seems forward since we've never really talked before."

"I'm flattered actually." A smile spread on the younger girl's lips as she looked over at the blue eyed girl next to her. "That you'd want to get to know me when you hardly take interest in anyone, I'm flattered you think I'm interesting." Jade chuckled as they stopped once they walked into the castle and stood in the entrance hall.

"Then perhaps we can hang out tomorrow." The blue eyed girl smiled charmingly at Hermione who began to blush slightly as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "You're blushing again, is it something I did?"

"You just…you just have a nice smile, that's all." Hermione found herself whispering as her brown eyes timidly looked up at Jade who was looking at her with a bit of shock. "I…I like seeing you smile. I think this is actually the most I've seen it since I first saw you."

"I'll try and do it more often when I'm around you." Again the brunette blushed and again, Jade chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair and checked the time on her wrist watch. "Please excuse me Hermione, I have an appointment with the Headmaster that I must get to. I hope the rest of your evening is enjoyable." Another smile and Jade turned to head towards Dumbledore's office as Hermione fumbled a farewell. It was strange for Jade to want to get to know someone when she hadn't made the effort in so long, but something about Hermione Granger was different. For some reason when Jade thought of her, she automatically thought of the feeling she had when she was holding her hand and the warmth she felt when she had hugged her in the Hospital Wing. She shook her head slightly as she came to the statue of the griffin that led to the Headmaster's office and after speaking the password, she headed up the stairs to find the wizard tending to Fawkes with his back to her.

"You're late Miss McHale." He said calmly as he stroked the phoenix's back gently, make the bird sing its approval. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, what happened?"

"I lost track of time, sir, that's all."

"It's a full moon tonight, you are aware of this I'm sure?" The man asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes, I'm aware." Jade's voice was back to its cold tone as she put her hands behind her back and nodded. "Am I allowed to be in the forest tonight? Because if I can't, I think I can handle skipping one full moon without any incident, but I may be a bit…irritable tomorrow."

"I've spoken with Hagrid and he said that the centaur heard is far to the south for better grazing." That was a relief to the Slytherin as she didn't really feel like dealing with centaurs tonight as the itch was already starting to come to the surface. "You should be free to roam as long as you don't go into the Acromantula nests to the east and I'm sure you wouldn't go there on your own accord."

"Those things even creep me out." The girl shuddered as she watched the moon start to rise, a bright, perfect orb against the navy blue darkness. She felt herself get anxious as the light flooded into the window and she held back growl as she rubbed her shoulder. "I should probably get going, my skin is starting to crawl and I don't want to lose control before it happens."

"Be careful out there, Jade." Dumbledore called as she turned to leave his office. "Regardless of your change, you're still romping around in the Forbidden Forest." Jade nodded before walking down the stairs briskly and checking the corridors to make sure they were empty. She jogged out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut where she shed her cloak, tie,shoes and dress shirt before hanging setting them neatly on a bench that the half giant kept at the back of his house. There were thick clouds moving slowly across the sky and once momentarily blocked out the moon as she took a deep breath and plunged into the forest. She started at a slow walk and as the clouds moved and the moon shone down, bathing her in its light, she began to sprint. This was the only time Jade truly felt alive, running through the Forbidden Forest feeling the light of the moon igniting the ancient blood in her veins. She closed her eyes momentarily, listening closely and taking in the smells around her before she opened them again. They were glowing neon blue and she felt the shift start to take over as white fur began to grow along her body. Bones cracked and snapped apart before growing and fusing together again. Her ribs expanded, making her chest larger to make room for her growing lungs while her spine popped and elongated. Soon she was running on all fours as her fingernails turned to claws on her face grew longer. She pulled her lips back to make room for her enlarged teeth before throwing her head back and howling as her shift completed and where a woman once was, now there was a large white lycan running in her place. Blue eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as she weaved in and out of trees before skidding to a halt in a clearing that surrounded a small pond. She was panting slightly as she relished in the fact that she felt completely free and for the first time in a very long month, Jade McHale could be herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews I appreciate all of your feedback :) so keep it coming!

* * *

Chapter 3: Attraction

The next day, Jade found herself in the lying in the forest half naked in a cave, she must've collapsed there after prowling late into the night. She groaned as the sun began to rise and she stood up to stretch her muscles. The air was chilled, but there was still steam rolling off of her exposed skin from the remnants of her change. Jade took in a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as she sniffed the air to find the direction she needed to head towards to get back to school. The forest was abuzz with birds and a few deer in the distance grazing peacefully as the Slytherin tried to walk by as quietly as possible. After about a mile of walking, she finally saw Hagrid's hut through the trees and felt a wave of relief to see her clothes were still folded on the bench under the window. Blue eyes looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking before she grabbed her shirt and threw it on hastily, but before she buttoned it up, she glanced down at her left shoulder and smiled when she saw the faint remnants of her scars.

A few moments later, the Slytherin Head Girl was walking briskly through the grounds and up to the castle. She looked at her wrist watch and sighed when she realized it was almost six thirty in the morning and after the sun rose, there was no hope of her getting back to sleep. Thankfully, the halls were still empty besides the occasional early bird that were in the Great Hall. Jade silently made her way to the dungeons and to her private room. Her bed looked very inviting as she passed it, but shook her head as she started stripping her clothes while she walked into her bathroom. When she turned the water on, the steam began to fill the bathroom as she stepped into the stream and slumped forward as she let the water wash over her. It wasn't very often that Jade stayed out all night, but she hadn't shifted in over three months which meant she had missed three full moons to keep her inner beast under control. After a few moments she finally decided to get out of the shower, reluctantly, and maybe get some sleep.

"McHale!" It was Malfoy, of course, it was always Malfoy as she walked into the common room and back towards the hall to get food. "Where have you been?! Flint said you didn't show up for rounds last night."

"I had duties to take care of with the Headmaster." She answered smoothly as she walked to the Great Hall that was now becoming crowded with students. "I'm sure he didn't have any problem since he could've asked either of the Prefects to help him." Once she entered the hall, that's when she felt the same sensation of being watched and again, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as her muscles involuntarily tensed. Her blue eyes scanned over to the Ravenclaw table and saw the icy blue stare of Fleur Delacour.

"McHale?" Draco asked as she watched her eyes narrow and looked in the direction of her glare. "What is it? Why are you looking at the bird?" Fleur smiled slyly at the Slytherin girl before winking and winking, then turning her attention back to her friends. Jade audibly growled at the gesture before grabbing a banana from the nearest table and whipping around to leave. "Wait!" She didn't need Malfoy following her around so she ducked behind a column in the hall as he trailed after her.

"Jade?" The dark haired girl froze as she turned and saw Hermione sitting on the outcrop of the window reading a book.

"Granger," Jade sighed as she spoke her name and felt her aggravation slither away as she looked at the brunette. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"Dodging Malfoy?" Hermione asked as a small smile worked onto her lips and closed her book. "I don't blame you, but did he do something?" Jade smirked and shook her head as she sat down next to the Gryffindor.

"Let's just say I've had a rough night," The Slytherin answered calmly as she folded her hands behind her head and leaned back against the cool stone. "And the last thing I need is to be bothered with Malfoy asking random questions about things that I don't care about." She glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was fidgeting with her robe and biting her bottom lip. "Everything all right?"

"Y-yes!" The younger witch squeaked as her head snapped up and she gave Jade a nervous grin. The Head Girl quirked an eyebrow at Hermione in confusion as the brunette continued to fidget. "I uhm…I'm just worried, I have an exam in my Potion's class on Monday and I don't think that I…studied enough, but I told my friends I wouldn't study this weekend to help Harry prepare for the tournament." Jade couldn't help the laugh that left her as she sat up and looked at the girl next to her.

"You're worried about an exam that isn't until next week?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You're supposed to be the smartest witch in your class." A slight red color covered the brunette's cheeks as she furrowed her brow and huffed.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I don't worry about my results." Jade smirked when she saw the annoyance on Hermione's face which made her scowl even more before the Slytherin sighed and put her hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok, easy Granger, I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione humphed and crossed her arms over her chest before standing up. "If you want I can help you study later today." Brown eyes widened as she looked at the Head Girl and nodded silently as Jade stood up to face her. "I'll meet you in the courtyard then?" Another nod as that trademark smirk crossed the Slytherin's lips.

x-x

"No, Harry." Hermione groaned as she flopped down on the couch as the boy hung his head with a loud sigh. "You have to make sure you flick your wand like this." She demonstrated as Harry watched her intently with green eyes. Hermione had spent the better half of the day trying to teach Harry some rudimentary spells that were at the level or a sixth or seventh year student and a few he'd catch on to quickly, but the summoning spell he couldn't master as well.

"I just can't get the hang of this spell, Hermione." The boy sat down on the floor and ran both of his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm flicking my wand like you said and I still can't seem to get it."

"You just need practice." The brunette answered as she stood up and pointed her wand to the book on the table across the room. "Accio!" She quickly flicked her wrist and the book came zooming towards her. "See? If I can do it, so can you."

"You've had a lot more time to practice than I have." Her bespectacled friend answered as she set the book down on the couch. "Plus, you weren't under pressure to learn it before a certain time." Another groan as he laid back on the floor and his friend started to pace.

"I just want you to be prepared for anything." She sighed as she began to massage her temples. "How about we take a break, I have some studying to do and I'm sure you need to rest." Harry began to chuckle to himself as he laid on the floor. "What's so funny?"

"Your idea of a break is going to study." Harry sat up and smiled warmly at his friend. "Are you sure that's a break?" Hermione smiled and shook her head as she gathered her bag and headed towards the exit.

"It is to me, I'll see you later, Harry." The boy waved as Hermione disappeared out of the portrait and headed down the stairs to the library. The halls were fairly quiet besides the small groups of students that were coming and going from Hogsmeade. She rather liked the calm on the weekends as the students were all bustling to try and fit through the corridors at one time. As she walked, Hermione found herself moving towards the exit into the courtyard where a warm afternoon sun was shining with the undertones of a cool breeze. When she finally started paying attention, she looked up to see Jade standing at the top of the broken peak of the fountain with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. One final deep breath in and it was as if she finally noticed Hermione was there as her blue eyes snapped open and she looked down at the brunette.

"Granger," Jade whispered as a look of surprised crossed her face and she easily jumped down in front of the brunette who jumped back slightly at the show of athleticism. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Hermione was staring wide eyed at the Slytherin who smiled warmly at the shorter girl.

"Very," Hermione whispered as she snapped out of her trance and shook her head slightly. "H-how did you do that?" Jade smirked and rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked back at the spot she had just jumped down from.

"I'm rather fit." She answered vaguely as she ran a hand through her hair and saw that Hermione was carrying her books. "Did you want help studying still? Or are looking for someone to duel?" Jade leaned forward and seemed to sniff the brunette. "Your magical scent is pretty potent." The Gryffindor suddenly became self-conscious as she sniffed her hair and Jade chuckled. "Who have you been dueling with?"

"Well, I've been trying to teach Harry a few new spells that are far beyond his level," The brunette said as she looked into bright blue eyes. "But he just can't seem to catch on, I guess I'm not a very good teacher with…" Suddenly she hatched an idea and a large smile grew on her face as she looked at Jade, who seemed a little nervous at the brunette's expression. "You! I need your help!" She grabbed Jade's hand and began dragging her back into the castle. Jade jumped slightly at the warmth of Hermione's hand and felt her cheeks start to burn a little as she enjoyed the contact. They sped up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room before Jade finally stopped and Hermione released the older girl's hand.

"Granger, what are we doing here?" The Slytherin asked as she saw Harry still lying on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Harry, I brought Jade, she can help teach you new spells!"

"What?!" Both Jade and Harry exclaimed as they looked at the brunette with wide eyes. Hermione giggled as she took both Jade's hands in hers and looked into her blue eyes.

"Please?" She pleaded gently with large brown eyes. "Harry needs the help and I'm not a good teacher, but you on the other hand are very proficient in DADA _and _you said you wanted to become a professor. So now's your chance! Harry really needs a good teacher to help him get these advanced spells down." Harry sat up before standing and ran his hand through the back of his hair. "Please Jade? It would really mean a lot to me…to the both of us."

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" The Head Girl sighed with a small smile as she gently squeezed Hermione's hands. "If it would mean that much to you." Her blue eyes fell on Harry who was still staring at the girls who were still holding hands. "All right, Potter, I'll help you, but it won't be easy because you won't be dueling Hermione anymore. You'll be dueling me."

x-x

It had been a week since Jade had agreed to train Harry and in that time, the boy had found out the first task was going to be the champions going up against dragons, one for each champion. They were in the Room of Requirement , a room Jade had discovered a year earlier when she was looking for a place to study that others wouldn't be able to find her.

"You're doing really well, Potter," Jade said as Harry had finished summoning his broom from across the room. "Now, how are you doing with those defensive charms?" Harry shook his head and sighed.

"I still can't seem to conjure a solid shield." The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Could you demonstrate again? Maybe I'm not making the right wand motions? Or I'm saying it wrong?" Hermione was sitting on a bench off to the side reading a book watching her best friend and new friend train. She couldn't help but smile at Jade who had been showing a different side of her personality as well as her exceptional teaching skills.

"All right," The Head Girl said as she walked to the middle of the room and faced Harry. "Hermione?" Jade had been calling the brunette by her first name for the past few weeks and it made Hermione smile every time she said it. "Will you help us out with this?" The brunette nodded as she closed her book and walked out towards her friends. "Just stand next to Harry and when you're ready, just start shooting hexes, ok?" The Gryffindors nodded as they pointed their wands at Jade who had hers at the ready.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted as he swished his wand and a white light erupted from his wand.

"Protego." The Slytherin parried the attack easily as she waved her wand and Harry's spell deflected towards the wall. "See, you just have to move your wand in front of you and make sure to deflect the spell or you can make a larger motion and conjure the actual shield like this. Hermione?" The brunette nodded as she raised her wand.

"Reducto!" Jade made the large motion and a white iridescent shield appeared in front of her of the spell bounced off. The two fourth years were looking at her in awe since she hadn't uttered a word of the spell and still conjured it flawlessly. "I didn't know you could do silent magic." Hermione said as Harry practiced the motions with his wand. Jade smirked and nodded her head as she walked towards the brunette.

"After you get the motions down and the feel of the spells it gets to be second nature." The Slytherin answered as she watched Harry practice the spell. "I'm sure Potter will catch onto it soon." Hermione sighed as she went back and sat down on the bench with Jade on her heels. They had grown closer the past week since they were spending hours together with Harry after class, so much that Jade barely spent any time with students from her own house. The Head Girl sighed as she sat down next to Hermione and pulled a granola bar from her bag.

"Do you think he's prepared for the first task?" Hermione asked as she looked up at her friend as he started to conjure a shaky shield. "I mean, I know dragons are very durable and resistant to most magic, but he's made some progress, right?" Jade nodded as she ate her bar and nodded while watching the bespectacled boy.

"I think he'll do fine." She answered quietly as she shoved the wrapper back into her bag. "Really, it will all depend on his dragon that will depend on how he needs to alter his strategy."

"I never thanked you for all your help." The brunette said quietly as she moved a little closer to the Slytherin. "You really saved him, I couldn't teach him or have the patience that you do."

"All good qualities of a professor, hm?" Jade smirked as she decided to be bold and gently placed her hand on Hermione's. "You're welcome though, I'm glad that I could help you both." Hermione was enjoying the warmth of the older girl's hand on hers as she rotated her wrist and laced their fingers together. She giggled when she saw a shade of red cross Jade's cheeks and she looked up at the ceiling. Harry looked over at the right moment to see Hermione holding Jade's hand and the girls were sitting rather close as the blue eyed girl finally looked down at the brunette with a shy smile on her face.

"Will you uhm," The younger witch said quietly as she averted her gaze to the floor. "Help me study later? I have another potion that I haven't mastered yet."

"Of course, my teaching is never done. I'll meet you in the library in a half hour?" Hermione nodded as Jade stood and Harry quirked an eyebrow at his friend as the Slytherin left the Room of Requirement.

"What potion can't you brew, Hermione?" Harry asked as he went and sat down next to his friend. "I haven't seen anything you can't do."

"I actually am having trouble brewing the Befuddlement Draught," The brunette said as she defended herself and sat up straighter. "Jade is very proficient in most subjects, I feel like it's a Slytherin thing that she's so good at Potions."

"You like her." The boy said with a small smirk on his face. Normally he wouldn't be discussing things like this with Hermione, but with the lack of Ron lately because of his jealousy, he had gotten much closer to the brunette. "You were holding her hand earlier and I thought you were going to burst." Hermione began to blush furiously as she shook her head and tried to scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry Potter." She said sternly as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Friends can hold hands, it's nothing out of the ordinary I assure you."

"Ok Hermione." Harry mused as they walked out of the room .

x-x

Jade was sitting in the library, she had gone right to the library after leaving the Room of Requirement to get a jump on her own studying for Arithmancy. As she was sitting in her favorite spot with her book open and quill in hand.

"'Ello, Jade." A silky smooth voice sang as Jade lifted her head and saw Fleur sauntering towards her. "Are you by yourself again?" The Slytherin sighed as set her quill down and looked into the pale blue eyes of the French girl.

"Studying is usually done on your own." She answered firmly as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. Fleur just smirked and sat down next to the girl before moving closer. "What do you want, Fleur?"

"Just to spend some time wiz you." The blonde said in a flirtatious lilt in her voice. "Eez zhat bad? You've been around zhat bushy 'aired girl a lot lately, eez she your girlfriend?" Jade froze and glared at the blonde girl.

"She's…just a friend." The Head Girl mumbled as she tried to turn her attention back to her homework.

"Well zhat's good to 'ear." Fleur smiled as she rested her elbows on the table and looked at Jade. "Because I saw 'er at zhee lake wiz Viktor Krum yesterday." Again, Jade froze as she felt a strange pressure on her chest as she thought about Hermione hanging out with Viktor and suddenly she felt angry.

"That's none of my business." Jade narrowed her eyes at the Veela who just smiled at her and flipped her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder. "Or yours for that matter Fleur." Suddenly, Fleur pushed Jade's chair back with a surprising amount of strength and straddled the Slytherin's waist. Jade growled and tried to push the girl back, but Fleur caught her hands and held them back.

"You intrigue me, Jade Mc'Ale." The Veela whispered as she leaned down and came dangerously close to Jade's face. "My zrall doesn't affect you and zhat makes me want you even more." The Slytherin's body was tensed as she growled again and tried to push the blonde off of her.

"I wish I could say the same for you." The Head Girl was getting enraged as she felt Fleur roll her hips slightly and giggle at her frustration. "If you wouldn't mind getting off me I'd really enjoy that." Fleur just laughed again as leaned down and brushed her lips against Jade's jaw which pushed the girl over the edge. Blue eyes started to glow slightly as she growled and stood up with the blonde's shoulders in her hands. The French woman's legs stayed wrapped around the Slytherin's hips as she stood up and pushed Fleur against the table.

"You like it rough, non?" Fleur smirked as Jade tried to pry her off.

"Get. Off. me." Jade hissed as her eyes narrowed and the girl finally let go of her as she sat back on the table while crossing her legs. The blue eyed girl was enraged and glaring at Fleur as she noticed a flash of red and gold out of the corner of her eye. When she turned she saw Hermione standing there with her brown eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "Hermione." Without a second thought, the brunette turned and fled as Jade cursed and followed. "Hermione wait!" She called as she ran into the corridors as the brunette tried to make her way towards the stair cases. The brunette had a length on her as Jade approached the stair case to follow the girl when it switched. "Damnit!"

x-x

The first task of the tournament went by pretty smoothly, besides the fact that Harry barely made it out alive. Jade had watched from the stands and kept eyeing Hermione from across the stadium. They hadn't spoken for almost two weeks and it was November twenty-fourth. Jade had tried multiple times to try and explain the situation in the library, but the brunette had effectively avoided her. As she and Draco were walking back towards the castle, she watched as she walked back with Harry and he had his arm around her shoulders. The blue eyed girl growled as she watched the pair walk ahead of them and Malfoy's steel grey eyes watched her closely.

"What's eating you?" He asked calmly as they trekked up the slick hillside. Draco followed Jade's gaze and scoffed as she saw Hermione and Harry. "Are you upset that that mudblood is dating Potter?"

"They aren't dating." Jade hissed as she shook her head slightly and they finally reached the courtyard of the school. "That's just a rumor spread by that annoying reporter."

"Are you sure?" Malfoy quirked an eye at the girl who just huffed and clenched her jaw. As they entered the castle, the Great Hall was roaring with Gryffindors who were celebrating Harry's victory. Both Slytherins groaned as they paused to watch the raucous. "Well, I'm heading down the dungeons, are you coming?"

"No, I need to think." The Head Girl said quietly as she saw Hermione smiling and laughing with her housemates which made Jade jealous she couldn't share the moment with her. She sighed heavily as brown eyes fell on her and blue eyes narrowed before turning around. Jade headed back outside into the courtyard and watched as the sun began to set. It wasn't a full moon tonight, but she could feel her wolf itching to get it from it frustration. She needed to hunt and the Slytherin was very close to giving in to her inner beast.

"You seem raz'er, anxious?" Jade groaned loudly before letting her head fall forward as Fleur's voice rang through the air. "Eez somezhing on your mind?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" The raven haired girl snapped as she whipped her head around to look at the blonde who was standing a few feet behind her. "It's your fault that Hermione won't speak to me." The French girl chuckled as she came closer and Jade tensed, not wanting to be near the Veela.

"She seems too young for you." Fleur waved her hand dismissively as Jade felt a growl growing in her throat. "Why don't you just give me a chance, hm? A werewolf and a quarter Veela? We'd make an attractive couple."

"I am _not _a werewolf!" Blue eyes were glowing now as the sky began to grow dark with a thick blanket of grey clouds and Fleur just eyed the Slytherin curiously. "What I am is none of your business. Why can't you just let me be?"

"I've told you," The girl came closer and the Head Girl took a few precautionary steps backwards. "You intrigue me, not many can resist a Veela's zrall."

"Just lucky I suppose." Jade mocked as she clenched her hands into fists and growled as Fleur kept trying to get closer. "I'd be disgusted with myself if I let you take over my better judgment. Don't you get tired of people falling all over you because of your damned thrall making them into mindless zombies?" The blonde paused slightly and an expression of shock crossed her face for a split second before her icy blue eyes narrowed. "Just please, leave me be." Fleur looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she stayed silent and left the girl to her own devices. Jade sighed again as the stars started coming out and then started walking towards the forest. She wasn't supposed to shift while she was in school except for the full moon, but she need to let off some steam and she need to hunt. It was starting to eat away at her as she threw off her cloak and loosened her tie, throwing them where ever she was at the time. She didn't care at the moment where her garments landed as she reached the edge of the forest she let out a loud snarl and let her shift burst forward before racing into the forest. Little did she know that Hermione had followed her after the argument with Fleur and had seen the whole thing. The brunette stood, shocked at the transformation the girl had gone through and was on the edge of screaming or collapsing. She tried to regain her composure as she shook her head and stared at the spot in the forest where Jade had disappeared. Hermione decided then to gather up the girl's clothes and fold them neatly, leaving them in the spot where Jade once stood. Then she made her way back to the castle with a lot going through her mind.

"Jade's a werewolf." She whispered to herself as she walked through the packed corridors of students from every house celebrating their champion. "But it's not a full moon, so she's a shape shifter? But then, why the werewolf? Why didn't she tell me?" Hermione had a lot of questions as she found herself suddenly in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She sighed as she walked in and saw Harry and Ron chatting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted with a smile on his face. "Where have you been?"

"The library, probably." Ron joked as he looked at the brunette who had a blank look on her face. "You all right, Hermione? You look a little peaky."

"I think I'm just tired." Hermione answered quietly as she made her way upstairs to her dorm room. She was glad to see her friends were speaking again, but she wasn't in the right mind to discuss it right now. "I'm going to head to bed, I'll talk to you two tomorrow." The boys nodded and bid her goodnight before she disappeared into her room. Hermione sat down on the chair next her bed and ran her hand through her hair as she thought about Jade when she heard a sad howl that sent a chill down her spine. Brown eyes looked out the window at the dark shadow of the forest and heard another howl. The brunette was suddenly sad hearing the howls that sounded almost wounded before they silenced.

x-x

The morning came too soon for Jade as she found herself, again, lying on the floor of the forest half naked, but this time she was half covered in blood. Her head was killing her as she wobbled up to her feet and groaned as the world began to spin. She held her head between her hands in an attempt to steady herself when she felt a searing pain in her right side. Blue eyes looked down to see four large gashes that were in the process of healing and that's when she noticed that most of the blood on her body was her own.

"What the fuck happened last night?" She whispered to herself as she started walking slowly back in the direction of the school. The sun was just starting to peak over the trees and her surroundings were somewhat familiar and soon she found herself behind Hagrid's hut. "Damnit, my clothes." She vaguely remembered throwing her clothes off haphazardly in her haste to get to the forest and she cursed again. "Well, this is going to be a fun trip back to the castle." As she was walking along the tree line, she noticed her clothes, folded and sitting by a tree a few feet away. The air was cold and Jade was happy that she had found her clothes, but who had put them there. She cautiously started putting them on, and that's when she caught the slightest scent of Hermione. That's when she remembered that the Gryffindor hadn't spoken to her in two weeks, so maybe she was just imagining the scent. Once she was completely dressed, she made her way up to the castle and headed towards the dungeons to wash off the blood and grime from her body. Her side was still aching, but her accelerated healing was already dulling the sting and soon she couldn't see any new blood seeping out.

"Jade?" A voice said as soon as she entered the common room. She looked down to see Pansy Parkinson lying on the couch with a book in her hands. "Where the hell have you been? And what happened to you?" The girl sat up with concern in her eyes as she saw the blood stains on the older girl's shirt. "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, Pansy." Jade answered as she tried to walk towards her room. "I just fell in the forest while looking for some ingredients for Snape, it's no big deal, but I'm going to go shower ok?"

"But…" The seventh year didn't give the girl any room to argue as she quickly slipped into her room and slammed the door. The blue eyed girl sighed as she leaned back against the door before walking towards the bathroom and starting the shower. She wondered suddenly if Hermione had seen anything if it had been her that found her clothes, but decided she wouldn't bring it up anyways since they weren't speaking. As she began to strip her clothes off, she saw a dark purple mark on her back in the mirror and gasped when she saw the bruise that took up most of her upper back and shoulders.

"What the hell?"

x-x

Hermione hadn't seen Jade at all that day during classes or in the library and she wanted desperately to speak to her to have her questions answered. All she could focus on that day was trying to discern if she had actually seen Jade change, or if she had just imagined it and seem some other creature. After her final class, she was headed to the library with Harry and Ron to try and to some research on the golden egg.

"Have you opened it since the night of the first task?" Hermione asked as she flipped through some books on magical artifacts and past tournament tasks.

"No, it was bloody ear splitting." The boy answered with a look at the golden egg to his right. "I don't dare open it again." Ron nodded in agreement as he skimmed through some books in front of him. Hermione just sighed, she wasn't finding anything on screaming golden eggs, and she really didn't expect to. A few moments passed of her reading through the last documented tournament when a blur of black hair and green walked past her. Her head snapped up as she watched Jade's hair disappear down the aisle. Hermione stood and looked around the corner to see the Head Girl slip turn into the Magical Creatures section.

"I'll be back in a second." The brunette said before following the Slytherin. She turned and saw Jade sitting on the stone outcrop of the window, a large book in her lap and her hair flipped over one shoulder. "Jade?" Blue eyes glanced up to look at the girl and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Granger," The Gryffindor's chest tightened at the sound of her surname leaving Jade's lips as her eyes fell back to the book in her lap. "Did you need something? I'm rather busy."

"I just…uhm…well, I wondered how you were doing?" Jade looked at the girl curiously before turning back to her book.

"I'm fine." Her answer was short and Hermione found herself fidgeting at the return of Jade's cold demeanor. "Now, if that's all you wanted to know…"

"Jade, I saw you last night." Hermione blurted out suddenly in a hushed tone as she advanced on the Slytherin girl. Jade's whole body tensed as her eyes widened and she slowly raised her head to look at the young brunette. "I'm the one that found your clothes and I just…" She didn't know what to else to say as Jade stood up and slammed the book shut before slipping it back on the shelf next to her before walking towards the Gryffindor with malice swimming in blue eyes.

"I don't know what you saw, Granger," The Head Girl said quietly as she stopped right in front of the brunette. "But you're wrong. I just took a jog in the forest last night." Jade made to move past the girl, but Hermione still wanted to talk.

"Jade, please wait." She extended her arm and grabbed Jade by the shoulder which caused the Slytherin to hiss. Immediately, Hermione retracted her hand with a gasp as the raven haired girl grabbed her shoulder and groaned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." That's when Hermione saw the bruised skin under the collar of the Slytherin's shirt. "Jade what happened to you?"

"Nothing." Jade whispered as held her shoulder and straightened up again. "Just leave it alone, Hermione." With that Jade briskly started walking out of the library with her robes flowing behind her.

x-x

A month passed swiftly and Hermione didn't have time to think about Jade's bruises or her change that she had witnessed, she was too busy helping Harry and Ron prepare for end of the term exams and the Yule Ball that was supposed to be on Christmas night. The whole school was buzzing about it and everyone was working on getting dates. Hermione thought the whole thing was ridiculous, she wasn't one for dances or things like that, but she had to admit she was a little excited as she found herself studying in the library when Viktor Krum came up to ask her to the ball. It was quite the surprise to her, but at the same time it made sense. Since she and Jade had hung out less, Viktor had begun to approach her more often in the library. They never talked much, but he would sit there quietly and watch her study as she tried to teach him proper English.

"So, Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said quietly as they were doing potion's work in the Great Hall.

"Great observation, Ronald." The girl hissed back as she was scribbling the rest of her essay in the composition book.

"Well I'm just thinking, I don't have and date and neither do you," He ran a hand through his hair and gave a lopsided grin. "Why don't you go with me?" Hermione sighed in frustration as closed her book and shoved her quill in her bag.

"For you information I've already been asked." Her voice was a whisper as she rose and handed her notebook to Snape. "And I said yes!" She hissed at the boys before she briskly walked out of the hall with hands clutched into fists. "The nerve of him! Ooof!" Hermione shook her head slightly after bumping into something soft to try and regain her composure before looking up into blue eyes that were staring coldly at her.

"For someone who is so good at paying attention in class," Jade said sternly as she straightened her tie. "You don't focus very well outside of school."

"Jade, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"That was obvious." Hermione huffed at the Slytherin's indignant tone. Jade just sighed before pushing past the girl and walking into the Great Hall and speaking with Snape. The brunette groaned and walked back to Gryffindor House as she saw a group of Ravenclaws giggling when they passed by her. The past week had been a flurry of boys asking girls to the ball and Harry and Ron waiting until the last minute to actually ask someone. As she finally reached the common room, she was surprised that Harry arrived a few moments after her. "Harry, how did you get here so fast?"

"I finished right after you." The boy answered with a huff as he sat down on the couch. "You know, he didn't mean to sound like such a prat. He's just too proud to admit that he shouldn't have waited until the last minute to ask you." Brown eyes narrowed slightly as she thought about her red headed friend's lack of tact.

"I know Harry," She said as she flopped down next to him with a sigh. "But I really did get asked already and I did say yes, so I'm not lying about that." He nodded as he started reading the Daily Prophet and sighed when he saw another story about a love triangle between him and Hermione, plus Viktor Krum.

"Did you see this?" He handed the paper to the brunette who just crumpled it and threw it in the fire.

"Honestly, who believes any of this rubbish she prints?" Hermione hissed as she folded her arms over her chest. "People honestly think that I'm seducing you and Viktor?"

"I guess so." Harry said quietly as leaned back into the couch. "Don't worry about it Hermione, I doubt anyone really believes it." At that moment a group of their peers, including Ron, burst in and the red head looked like he was about to pass out.

"What happened?" The brunette squeaked as she stood up so Ron could be set down. Ron tried to talk a few times and failed as he just stared blankly forward.

"He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball." Ginny answered as she tried to snap her brother out of his stupor.

"Well, what did she say?" Harry asked anxiously as he leaned towards his friend.

"No, of course." The wavy haired girl said and Ron shook his head slightly as her hands flew over her mouth. "She said yes?"

"No…she was just walking down the hall," Ron's voice was really shaky as Seamus Finnegan was listening very intently. "You know how I like it when they walk and it just sort of…slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of shouted it," His sister added with a confused look on her face. "It was a bit scary really." The brunette sighed as she rubbed her forehead and watched Harry disappear out of the portrait following the Patil sisters. Then suddenly, she found herself wondering who Jade was going to the ball with.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all my wonderful readers for your reviews! I'm glad your'e all enjoying this story and I hope I can keep you all interested as it goes on.

Also, I made some changes to the chapter, nothing much just some stylistic things thanks to my Beta Reader Mens dominatus potentia :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Admittance

Jade was sitting in the courtyard as a light blanket of snow was forming on the ground. There were four days before the ball and she hadn't asked anyone, nor did she think that anyone could really provide a good time, plus she really wasn't much of a dancer or fan of large crowds. She closed her eyes slightly and took in a deep breath of the crisp air that filled her lungs and seemed to reenergize her muscles. Jade was feeling a little guilty that she had been avoiding Hermione for so long and in all reality, she missed the young brunette's intellectual prowess and knack for conversation that wasn't about the gossip of Hogwarts.

"Jade?" A soft voice flowed gently into her ears as she sighed again, already knowing who was calling her name.

"Miss Delacour," She answered calmly as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the blonde girl bundled up with a fluffy white scarf covering the bottom half of her face. Jade couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her lungs as she looked at the overly covered French girl. "A bit chilly are you?" Fleur just huffed as she came around to face the Slytherin. "What can I do for you?"

"I just…I wanted to apologize," Fleur said reluctantly as she crossed her arms over her heavy coat. "Zhee way I was acting towards you, it was…inappropriate and I'm sorry. I would like to try over wiz you, if you'd be willing." Blue eyes widened slightly with surprise as she looked up at the blonde and ran a gloved hand through her black hair that was like an ink blot against the white ground.

"I suppose I can accept that apology," Jade said as she stood and looked at the girl with curiosity. "As long as you don't act like that ever again." Fleur nodded as she gave a small smile and the only way Jade knew she was smiling was because it reached her pale blue eyes.

"So, are you going to zhee ball?"

"No," The Slytherin answered as they started walking towards the castle very slowly. "I'm not really one for…social gatherings, let alone a ball that's going to have every student from Hogwarts, plus the visiting schools."

"But I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer." The blonde said as she kicked the snow under her white boots. "I'm positive there are a few people 'ere that would be delighted to go to zhee ball wiz you." Jade chuckled as she looked down before scooping up a hand full of snow.

"I doubt it."

"What about me?" Jade's stopped trying to pack the snow in her hands and looked over at Fleur who was blushing slightly. "Would you go to zhee ball wiz me? Zhee champions 'ave to do zhee opening dance and I 'aven't found anyone I'd like to go wiz."

"You're serious?" The Head Girl asked, still shocked with what Fleur had asked her. "You're Fleur Delacour. Just use some of that thrall and I'm sure people would be falling all over you."

"Zhat's zhee point." The Veela sighed as she pulled her scarf down and turned to look at the raven haired girl. "I don't want someone 'oo is just going to drool all over me while we're zhere. I want someone I can actually 'ave a conversation wiz and just 'ave a good time. I zhink zhat person would be you." Jade dropped the snow and rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she thought about going to the ball with the Veela. It would definitely draw some unwanted attention to herself which she never enjoyed, but at the same time, she felt bad for Fleur not having the option of enjoying her night because her date is mindlessly following or drooling all over her.

"Well, I suppose I could go for a little while." Jade breathed quietly as she glanced over at the girl who had a bright smile on her face before moving her scarf back over her chin up to her cheeks to cover her blush. "Uhm…I-I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall then?" Fleur nodded as she leaned forward and kissed both of Jade's cheeks before pulling away.

"My dress is silver, so you can dress appropriately." The Slytherin nodded as Fleur smiled again before heading off towards the Beauxbatons carriage. "I'll see you soon!" Jade nodded as she waved and then released a heavy sigh when she realized she had to get the proper attire for the ball.

"This will be interesting."

x-x

"Hermione!" Harry called as he stood in the common room with Ronald who was making a disgusted face and adjusting his dress robes. "Hermione are you coming?!"

"Leave her be, mate." Ron grunted as he tried to pull his collar away from his throat. "She's probably up there crying because she doesn't have a date. Poor bird." Harry shot his friend a look as he sighed and looked up at the clock.

"We should get going, we have to be down there in five minutes." The red head nodded as they turned and Harry gave one last look towards the girl's dorms. Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her hair as she looked in the full body mirror and sighed nervously. It was a few more minutes before she was satisfied with her appearance and as she exited her dorm, she peeked down to make sure no one was looking. Even though she thought she looked great in her dress, she was still sort of self-conscious about everyone seeing her. The walk down to the Great Hall was silent as most of the students had gotten to the ball early, but the champions had to meet outside of the hall since they were to have the first dance. As she neared the last stair case, she saw Harry and Ron with the Patil sisters before a smile spread across her face as Viktor turned and walked towards her. Ron's jaw dropped as his eyes fell on her and Krum walked up, took the brunette's hand and kissed it gently. As she walked down towards them, she waved and Harry had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello, boys." She greeted as they waited to be announced at the dance. "You both know Viktor."

"Hallo," The boy greeted with a small bow and Harry shook his hand firmly. "It is nice to meet you, both." Suddenly there were several gasps around them, followed by muttering as the four turned to see Fleur Delacour with her silvery blonde hair done up elegantly in a bun. This, however, was not what everyone was gasping about since Fleur always seemed to be stunning even in her everyday attire. They were gasping, because Fleur had her arm firmly wrapped around the arm of Jade McHale. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she followed the couple that entered from the cold outside. Jade was dressed in what seemed like a muggle tuxedo that was tailored especially for her with long coat tails. Her black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, leaving only her bangs to frame her face stylishly and her tie and vest matched perfectly with Fleur's dress.

"Well look at that." Ron whispered as he gawked at the two girls. Jade was wearing an indifferent expression, almost as if she expected everyone's reaction and had none of her own. "Can you believe that? Fleur is with McHale? Merlin, I thought she'd at least pick a bloke to go with her."

"She vaited until de last minute to ask too." Viktor added as Fleur and the Slytherin walked towards them. "I didn't think she vas going to go viz anyone."

"They look amazing." Parvati added airily as the girls paused and greeted them.

"'Ello, Viktor!" Fleur beamed as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "'Ermione." Hermione nodded at her as she tried to keep her eyes off of Jade. Regardless of how hard she tried, she felt her eyes run up from the shiny black shoes up to the bright blue eyes that were looking at her gently. "Don't you two look great toge'zer."

"Granger," Jade said softly as she held out her hand and the brunette offered hers up. Before she knew it, the Slytherin Head Girl was bringing her hand up and kissed the back of it with feather soft lips. Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as Fleur and Viktor talked to Harry. "You look…" The blue eyed girl faltered a bit as the Gryffindor felt her eyes run over her body. "Beautiful."

"Th-thank you, Jade." Hermione said quietly as she gave the girl a small smile. "You look amazing." A small smirk spread on Jade's lips as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Champions!" McGongally called finally raising her hand and waving towards the champions to join her at the entrance. Jade gave Hermione one last look as Fleur hooked her arm around the other girl's as they walked towards the Transfiguration Professor. "If you would join me over here then we can begin the ball!"

"Ready, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked as he held out his arm for the brunette to take. The girl smiled at the young man and nodded as they lined up in front of the hall doors.

x-x

The ball went on as expected, there were a few hushed whispers about Jade and Fleur as they danced, but other than that, no one had really made much of a fuss of the girl couple. After about an hour and half of dancing, Jade went to get drinks. She had shed her coat thirty minutes ago and now was only dressed her in vest, which was undone and her tie loosened. Despite what she thought of balls, she was enjoying herself and Fleur kept to her promise and was behaving appropriately. The only thing that was keeping the Slytherin from keeping her focus on her date was Hermione. She'd occasionally see the girl dancing with the Durmstrang boy and felt herself stare at the beauty that Hermione never saw in herself. Jade found herself, yet again, staring from the drink table as she sipped on some punch and saw the brunette dancing with a large smile on her face. Jade sighed heavily as she decided to find Fleur, who was dancing with a student for Ravenclaw. As the music changed, her eyes swept the dance floor and caught sight of the brunette heading towards her. She tensed as she felt Hermione draw near.

"Having fun, Jade?"

"I am actually." Jade answered as she sipped on her drink. "I'm not usually one for swanky occasions like this, but I am enjoying myself, how about you?"

"I have to agree with you." Hermione smiled brightly as she swirled the punch in her cup. "I don't usually like dressing up, or dancing for that matter, but I'm having a lot of fun! And you dance beautifully, by the way." The smile must've been contagious and before she knew it, Jade was smiling almost as wide as Hermione was. The music slowed slightly and the Gryffindor cleared her throat before looking down at the ground.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" It was a stretch. The girls hadn't spoken in a little more than a month besides the passing run-ins they had. So Jade wasn't really expecting a yes.

"O-of course." Jade smiled as she held out her hand and Hermione took it graciously before they walked back out to the dance floor. The lights dimmed slightly to add to the mood of the music as Hermione turned to face Jade and placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulder as her other hand found the Slytherin's. The Head Girl sighed contentedly at the warmth from Hermione's hand as her free hand rested gently on the shorter girl's waist. Their eyes were locked as they swayed slowly back and forth and soon Hermione was resting her head against Jade's shoulder as an arm wrapped securely around her waist. Hermione didn't know what to do or say besides move with the Slytherin's body. She wanted to say something, to tell the older girl that she had missed her this last month without her presence, but she didn't want to ruin the comforting moment.

"Hermione…" The raven haired girl whispered softly as her grip on the Gryffindor's waist pulled her closer slightly. "I…"

"Herm-own-ninny." Viktor interrupted as the brunette's head snapped up and she took a step away from Jade who released her with a bit of reluctance. "I haf been looking for you. Do you vant to get a drink?" Jade's gentle nature was soon replaced with her stoic demeanor as she took an extra step away from the brunette before melding back into the crowd as the music grew a faster pace.

"Sure, Viktor." Hermione answered, a bit disappointed she missed out on extra time with the older girl. As Hermione and Krum walked away, Jade sighed as she searched the jumping crowd for Fleur. She needed air, she needed to breathe because all her senses at the moment were filled with Hermione and she needed to escape it. Soon, she spotted Fleur dancing with the same Ravenclaw boy and Jade gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm going to step out for a moment." Jade cried over the upbeat music of the Weird Sisters. "For some air." Fleur nodded as she turned back to her dancing partner and the taller girl made her way back through the crowd to the heavy wooden doors of the hall after grabbing her coat from the back of a chair. She could already feel the cool breeze as she entered the hall and heard the music die down to a slow song. The Head Girl pushed the doors open and a welcoming winter wind wrapped around her and pulled her out into the night air. She propped one door open so she could stand inside, but still feel the air as if filled her lungs. The moon was almost full and as she stared up at it, it seemed to grow larger and brighter. Before she knew it, she must've been out there for a good twenty minutes and she heard some shouting coming from the hall. Blue eyes looked over her shoulder as Hermione ran past her with her hands over her face and sat down on the cold stone steps into the courtyard. "Hermione?"

"Jade?" The brunette choked as she wiped her eyes and tried to straighten her dress. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The blue eyed girl walked over and waved her hand to remove the snow from the stairs so she could sit next to the Gryffindor.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently, as Hermione's gaze slowly sunk to the ground instead of looking back into her eyes. Suddenly, a terrible vision of what might've happened crossed Jade's mind, and her muscles tensed. "Did Viktor do something?" Her voice was almost ferocious as she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and gently turned her so she was facing the Slytherin. Brown eyes were glistening with fresh tears as she shook her head and began to cry again.

"It was Ron," Hermione gasped out between sobs as she fell into Jade's chest and cried. "He…he ruined the night for me. He kept attacking Viktor, saying I was fraternizing with the enemy and that he was too old for me, but it's…it's not like that!" Jade's eyes were wide as Hermione clutched her vest and rested her head on her sternum. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in as she wrapped her tuxedo coat around the Gryffindor's shoulders to keep her warm. "I just wanted to have a good time at the dance."

"Don't worry about him, Granger." The older girl whispered as she wrapped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and rubbed her back. "He was just jealous and teenage boys don't know how to express their feelings without being rude about it." Hermione just kept crying as Jade continued to try and soothe her. She hated seeing the normally fiery Gryffindor reduced to tears of the mere words of a boy, it was somewhat rattling to see Hermione in this condition. "If it makes you feel any better…I was jealous too, of Viktor." The crying stopped momentarily as Hermione sniffed and pulled away from Jade slightly to look up into her bright blue eyes that seemed to be glowing from the light of the moon reflecting in them.

"You?" The brunette's voice was raspy from crying as she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "You were jealous?" Jade smirked and nodded as she rolled her eyes and looked back at the warming light coming from the Great Hall. "But…but why?"

"I thought it was a bit obvious by now," Jade said quietly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "I…uhm. Well, I like you, Hermione." The Gryffindor froze as she looked at Jade. "As in…more than a friend." Hermione was just staring as she tried to comprehend what Jade had just told her. "I mean, now that you're with Viktor I guess…"

"I'm not." Hermione interrupted as she shook her head vigorously and her voice squeaked. "I'm not. We're not…uhm. I'm not dating Viktor, I just agreed to go to the ball with him to keep his group of fan girls at bay, but…what about you and Fleur? In the library I…"

"I wanted to explain that to you so long ago, Hermione." The raven haired girl sighed as she shook her head and ruffled her hair before pulling out her ponytail. "Whatever you saw Hermione, that's not what happened. She was trying to…well, she was trying to seduce me since there's no better way to put it, but I didn't give in to her advances. I was actually disgusted by them to be honest. She just wanted to come to the ball with someone who was immune to her thrall so she should have a conversation if she wanted." Hermione suddenly felt bad for jumping to conclusions without talking to her friend first, this whole situation could've been avoided if she just would've given Jade a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry, Jade." The brunette said as she shook her head. "I should've listened to you when you tried to talk to me. I guess…I guess I got jealous when I saw her so close to you and at the time, I hadn't really accepted my feelings for you yet."

"Oh, so you…"

"Yes," A smile spread across the Gryffindor's lips as she looked up at Jade, no more tears streaming down from her eyes. "I like you too and…and I've missed you terribly this past month." Hermione gasped as she felt Jade's arms wrap around her waist and pull her forward into a warm embrace. She smiled again as she flung her arms around the taller girl's neck and hugged her back zealously.

"I've missed you too." Jade's voice was a soft whisper as she held the brunette in her arms. "More than I thought I could ever miss anyone. It's been such a long time since I've wanted to get to know someone the way I want to know you and I thought that maybe since you were avoiding me it wouldn't be so bad, but it was. When I saw you with Viktor and how happy you were, I tried really hard to convince myself I would never speak to you again, but you are so beautiful it's like you just drew me in and I couldn't fight it anymore." Hermione listened closely as she pulled away and Jade had a calm smile on her face as she looked down at the brunette. "I want you to be happy, but…I'm selfish because I want you to be happy with me."

"I think I could be happy with you." Hermione whispered as she trailed a hand up from Jade's shoulder to the back of her neck and played with her silky black hair absentmindedly. "Ever since I first met you I've wanted to know you Jade, but you're such a mystery and when we were together before, I saw a side of you I never thought you had and I liked it. I like the Jade you are when you're with me and I like the feeling I get when I'm with you." Jade smirked as she leaned down and rested her forehead against Hermione's gently, a warm feeling in her chest as she watched the brunette blush at the closeness and sigh. She raised her hand to gently cup the Gryffindor's cheek, fingers lingering on her cheek bones as Hermione leaned into the touch and relished the continuous touch of long brown eyelashes against her sensitive fingertips as brown eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"Hermione?" The Slytherin whispered as brown eyes opened to look into glowing cerulean orbs before soft lips brushed softly against her own. Hermione gasped quietly as she felt the older girl's lips on her own before closing her eyes and leaning up to kiss her back firmly. The snow didn't matter anymore since neither of them could feel the bite of the night air with that heat that was coursing through their veins for the kiss. The kiss was gentle and innocent as Jade slowly pulled away and ran hand down Hermione's exposed shoulder which caused the brunette to shudder. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." Hermione giggled as she brushed her nose against the Head Girl's before wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her tightly. All in all, the night hadn't been a total loss for the Gryffindor.

x-x

The next day, Hermione woke in a very cheerful manner as she thought about the ball and how her night had ended. She wasn't mad at Ron anymore and she didn't have to worry about things being awkward around Jade anymore. Harry must've noticed the change in her demeanor since the last time he had seen her as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You seem rather cheery," He commented as they saw Filch taking down the decorations from the ball in the corridors. "Did something happen after Ron and I left last night?"

"Well, yes actually." Hermione side with another big smile.

"Something with Viktor?" Harry asked with a small smile and Hermione shook her head as they sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Parvati.

"Actually…no." Green eyes looked at her closely as Harry adjusted his glasses before scooping some eggs onto his plate. "Jade and I finally made up."

"About time." Her friend said as he bit into some toast. "You were acting really short tempered while you guys weren't talking."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione cried as she looked towards her friend who was laughing at her. "Was I that horrible?"

"You were just a little short, Hermione." Harry smiled warmly at her as she shoved some eggs in her mouth and Ron walked in with Seamus and Dean. "It wasn't really any different from when you're studying for exams, so no you weren't that horrible." Hermione elbowed her friend gently in the arm as she smiled at him. Ron sat down with a huff and looked at Hermione shyly before clearing his throat and stuffing his face.

"Charming, Ronald." The brunette rolled her eyes as she continued to eat and he just narrowed his blue eyes at her. After a few minutes of chatting about the ball, the hall fell silent as Fleur entered the hall and made her way to the Ravenclaw table looking as radiant as ever. Everyone seemed to be staring as the blonde greeted some friends and she and Cho started talking immediately. "Have you figured anything out about the egg yet?" Harry sighed and shook his head as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Not yet, but Cedric said he wanted to talk to me later today after quidditch practice." He looked towards the Hufflepuff table, but didn't see Cedric. "Maybe he's got a tip or something because I'm literally at my wit's end to figuring this egg out."

"You have to figure it out, Harry." Hermione pressed as she sighed, she felt bad for her friend since the egg would screech every time he would open it. She didn't blame him for putting it off for so long. "You only have two months to figure it out."

"I know Hermione." The flapping of wings could be heard as owls began to fill the hall with the mail and Harry grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet as it dropped on the table. His eyes scanned the text until they grew wide and he laid the paper on the table.

"Hermione, do you have something to tell us?" He said as he pointed to a moving picture of Hermione and Jade being rather close in front of the doors to Hogwarts. Brown eyes scanned the article and she clasped a hand around her mouth before she started feeling eyes on her back. "What's going on? It's saying that you're 'hunting after Head Girl, Jade McHale, by stealing her away from Fleur Delacour' and leading on Viktor and I…which I know is ridiculous, but I thought you and Viktor were…"

"No, Viktor and I are not together!" The brunette exclaimed as she ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I just agreed to go so he wouldn't get bombarded by the group of girls that stalk him, ugh, this is a disaster." Several people from every house were looking at her now as she grumbled to herself and soon the attention became overwhelming as she stood up to leave. "I'll see you guys later." She whispered as she put her head down and walked towards the exit. The whispers were getting louder as she passed students and she started to get anxious before she bumped into someone.

"Hermione," A gentle, calming voice sang as warm hands found Hermione's shoulders. Blue eyes looked around the hall to see people staring at them and talking amongst themselves. That's when she noticed the look on the brunette's face. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," The girl mumbled quietly as she shook her head, but kept her eyes down to the floor.

"Is it true, McHale?" Draco called from the Slytherin table with a smug smirk on his face. "Did that mudblood seduce you while she's fooling around with Potter and Krum?" Jade's face contorted into a scowl as she walked towards the blonde boy with conviction in her steps.

"Jade, don't." Hermione called as she watched the girl reach the Slytherin table and suddenly, Jade had Draco by the collar of his robes. A look of fear crossed the boy's face as Jade slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't call her that," Jade growled as her eyes narrowed and Malfoy began to whimper quietly. "Ever again, do you understand me?" Blonde hair bobbed vigorously as Draco nodded before Jade growled again and dropped the boy who cowered against the wall as the older girl walked away. Everyone was watching her as she gently grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the hall without another word. Once they got two more floors up and away from prying eyes, Jade paused and Hermione watched her closely as she heard another growl escape the older girl's lungs before she turned to look at the brunette. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really." The Gryffindor whispered as she kept her eyes on the ground. Jade sighed as she gently grabbed Hermione's chin and forced her to look into calm blue eyes.

"Hermione, are you ok?" The Slytherin's blue eyes were boring into brown orbs as Hermione took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. Before she could respond again, Jade pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione immediately melted into the warmth that was engulfing her. She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and buried her face in the taller girl's neck, deeply inhaling the scent of cotton and chamomile that was quintessentially Jade. "Don't listen to what that woman says." Jade whispered as she pulled away and rested her forehead against the Gryffindor's gently. The brunette smiled warmly as the anxiety began to wash away in the Slytherin's warm embrace.

"I just don't like to be the center of attention." Hermione sighed as she leaned forward and rested her head on Jade's shoulder as they sat on the landing of the stair case leading to the third floor. "I'm not trying to steal you away from Fleur and I'm not with Viktor _or _Harry."

"I know you're not, Hermione." The Head Girl's voice was soothing as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pulled her flush to the taller girl's side. "But try not to worry about it, the people who believe it are just as brainless as the writer who wrote those articles. Besides, they at least could've gotten it right by saying we were together." The Gryffindor smiled as she leaned up and pecked Jade on the cheek. They sat there for a few moments just talking about the holiday and then about how Harry hadn't figure out the egg yet and Hermione was relieved to know that Fleur hadn't either.

"Hopefully he can figure it out soon." The younger witch sighed as Jade stood up and walked down a few stairs before offering her hand to the brunette.

"Let's talk about that right now." The blue eyed girl said with a smile as Hermione grasped her hand and Jade easily pulled her up to her feet. "Why don't we go for a walk, hm?"

"I'd like that." Hermione had gotten carried away with talking about the tournament and as they were walking towards the exit into the courtyard, they had started talking about school and as they were headed down to Hogsmeade, they ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted with a smile and a bag full of sweets from Honeydukes. "Hi Jade, what are you two up to today?" Ron was gawking at the two girls who were holding hands and Hermione was blushing furiously as she looked at the ground.

"We were just walking and I guess we're going down to Hogsmeade." The brunette answered as she fidgeted slightly under her friend's gazes. "You guys just getting back?"

"Uhm…what's going on here?" Ron asked suddenly before Harry could answer Hermione's questions. "Why are you two holding hands?" Jade rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck as Harry cleared his throat.

"Well, Ron…" His friend started calmly as Hermione bit her lower lip. "Jade and I…we're…uhm, we're together." Ron's eyes just about popped out of his sockets as he stared and his mouth fell open as Harry ran a hand through his black hair.

"Beg your pardon?" The red head said again as he shook his head and Harry sighed as his friend scratched his head. "I thought I heard you say that you and McHale were together, as in dating."

"We are, Ronald." The brunette replied as Jade rolled her blue eyes again at the ignorance of the Weasley. "Just since last night and well, it just sort of happened."

"Did you know about this?" Ron whipped his head around to look at Harry who nodded and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"They were practically together before the ball," Harry added quietly as he looked at the couple. "But they were both too stubborn to admit they liked each other." Both girls blushed slightly, but Jade reassuringly squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'm glad to see you two are talking again."

"Thanks, Potter. "Jade said with a warm smile and then she saw Ron's face growing red as his hands clenched into fists.

"I thought you were with Viktor?" The Weasley boy hissed through his teeth as he glared at Hermione. "The papers must be true if you're with this Slytherin. You sure you're not dating Harry and leading Vicky on as well?"

"That's uncalled for, Ron." Hermione retorted as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not with Viktor and I sure as hell am not dating Harry! No offense, Harry." The green eyed boy just smiled and shook his head at the witch. "And I didn't steal Jade away from Fleur, they were only going as friends."

"Rubbish," Ron grunted as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off towards the castle, leaving Harry and Hermione to sigh in frustration and Jade just ran her hand through her hair slowly.

"That went well," Jade quipped, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. "I take it he has some feelings for you?" Hermione shook her head and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it, keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 5: Polarity

It had been a couple weeks since Ron had stopped talking to Hermione because of her relationship with Jade and the brunette was stuck between being angry with her friend and being sad. She was sitting in potions on Harry's right side taking notes as Snape drawled on about making a powerful Wolfsbane Potion.

"Make sure that your brew has the correct coloration or else it could kill the drinker instead of binding their inner beast." The Potion's Master said calmly as he was added an ingredient and the potion in her cauldron smoked a plume of faint blue fog. "Now, get into groups of two and start brewing." Hermione glanced at Harry who nodded at her before Ron scowled and grabbed the boy by the arm, leading him to the other side of the room. The brunette sighed and paired up with Parvati Patil instead who wasn't too horrible at potions.

"So is it true, Hermione?" Parvati whispered as she added the monkshood to the brew and it turned a dark blue hue. "Are you and Jade McHale dating?" The brunette sighed as she turned the burner down to let the potion simmer.

"Yes, it's true." Hermione sighed as she sat on her stool and began writing down notes while she watched the potion bubble. "Is that all everyone talks about lately?"

"Well it is quite the surprise." The fellow Gryffindor said as she leaned on the table and smiled at Hermione. "I never thought you'd date anyone and here you are with the Head Girl of Slytherin! It's rather scandalous since you went to the ball with Viktor." The brunette groaned as she set her quill down and scratched her head.

"I wasn't dating Viktor." She was getting tired of everything thinking that she was leading Jade by secretly dating Viktor, or vice versa. "We just went to the ball together, you went with Harry, does that mean you're dating him?"

"No," The girl answered quickly as she made a nervous face. "But that doesn't mean I don't find him attractive, so you must've seen something in Viktor." Finally the clock tower chimed, signaling the end of class and Snape announced that he would watch their potions over night to see who was successful. Hermione gathered her things and let out a sigh of relief as she got away from Parvati's questions. As she exited the dungeon, she saw Jade waiting for her with a small smile on her face and couldn't help but smile back as she walked over to the Slytherin.

"Hey, 'Mione." Jade greeted softly as she held out her hand and Hermione laced her fingers with the Slytherin's "How was class?" The brunette groaned as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "That bad, hm?"

"I just keep getting asked about you and Viktor, even Harry." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck as Jade gently squeezed her hand as they walked into the hall. "It's just frustrating that everyone thinks I'm either cheating on you with Viktor, or cheating on Harry with you…it's just all messed up." Jade chuckled softly as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, which earned her some stares from the Slytherin table and mainly from Viktor Krum.

"Don't worry, Hermione." The Slytherin said as she draped an arm around the younger witch's shoulders. "I know who you're with, but…" She paused and looked over her shoulder at Viktor who was glaring at them. "I'm not too sure that Viktor knows." Hermione turned and followed her gaze and sighed as she saw the anger in Krum's dark eyes.

"Well," The brunette turned and nodded in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. "I think that goes double for Fleur." Blue eyes looked over at the blonde who had been eying them closely, but with no hint of malice, more so of a deep curiosity. "Perhaps, we should talk to them about it." Jade nodded as she began to eat and Hermione sighed as she watched Krum rise and leave the hall.

"Hey girls," Harry greeted as he sat down across from them with a smile on his face. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good," Jade answered as she eyed the boy's cheery nature. "What's got you so happy, Potter?"

"Oh, nothing." The boy said as he sipped on his pumpkin juice and Hermione shared a confused look with Jade. "I just figured out the egg last night!" A huge smile spread across the teen's face as he looked at Hermione who immediately became intrigued.

"Well," The brunette pressed urgently as he leaned forward and Jade chuckled softly at her zeal. "What did it say?!" Harry began to tell the girls about the egg and the Prefect's bathroom that Cedric had told him about. Apparently there were mermaids in the Black Lake and that's why when he opened the egg above the water it sounded like screeching.

"So," The Slytherin girl said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "There's going to be something taken from you and put in the lake, and you only have an hour to find it?"

"That's the gist of it." Harry answered as he shoved his sandwich into his mouth and nodded. "It says when the hour is up, we'll lose what was taken, do you think that part is true?" Hermione was rubbing her chin in thought as she kept saying the song over and over to herself.

"I doubt Dumbledore would let any permanent damage come to whatever will be taken for the task." Hermione whispered as she looked into her friend's green eyes. "Don't worry about it Harry, what we need to worry about is how you're going to hold your breath for an hour."

x-x

Valentine's Day came around quickly since most of Hermione's time was spent trying to help Harry prepare for the second task as well as trying to find a way to help him breathe underwater which proved to be much harder than she thought. The Bubblehead Charm was an option as Jade had spent some time trying to teach it to him, but every time he conjured it, it only lasted about thirty seconds which was definitely not enough time.

"We should take a break." Harry gasped as he slumped forward and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "I mean…I appreciate all the help, but…I really need to take a break."

"Not to mention you want to stalk Cho and Cedric." Hermione added with a sly smirk as Harry's cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red. Jade chuckled as she loosened her tie and sat down on the bench where their bags sat.

"That reminds me," The Slytherin said as she shed her school robe and stood to walk over to the brunette who looked at her curiously. "I have plans for us tonight." A very Slytherin smirk spread across Jade's lips as she gently took Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together. The Gryffindor blushed as she cleared her throat and looked over at Harry who was smirking.

"You guys go," He said waving his hand dismissively. "Have fun on your date." Hermione blushed even more as he winked at her and Jade smirked before dragging Hermione out of the Room of Requirement as she waved over her shoulder at the green eyed boy.

"I feel sort of bad for Harry," Hermione whispered as she laced her fingers with Jade's and made their way down the stair cases. "I mean, I know he likes Cho, but he shouldn't be by himself to dwell on it." Jade stopped walking as they reached the first floor.

"Do you want to stay and spend time with him instead?" Jade asked sincerely as she gently took Hermione's hands in her own. "Because we can always go on a date some other day, just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean we have to today if you don't want to."

"That's very sweet of you," The brunette answered as she gave her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "But there's some romanticism to going out on Valentine's Day and…well, it's our first holiday together." Hermione started to blush as Jade kissed the back of her hand and they continued their trek to the little village. It was cold, needless to say since it was mid-February, as Hermione latched herself onto Jade's arm for warmth as the girl had an unnatural amount of heat radiating from her. There wasn't any snow, but a biting wind blew every now and then that sent chills through Hermione's body.

"Do you want my robe?" The Slytherin asked as she looked down at the shivering Gryffindor. "I don't really need it." Before Hermione could respond, she draped the garment over the shorter girl's shoulders and the brunette pulled it tight to her. Jade smiled as she offered her arm back to Hermione who wrapped her arms around the girl eagerly.

"How are you so warm all the time?" The Gryffindor asked as she felt the warmth lingering on Jade's robe. "I mean, it's freezing out here and you're just in your dress shirt and sweater. Are you cold?" The blue eyed girl chuckled and shook her head as the neared the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"My core temperature runs high." She answered quietly as she gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "I've always been like that. That's why you thought I had a fever when I was in the hospital." Hermione remembered that moment vividly when she pictured Jade lying in the hospital bed when she was holding her hand. Suddenly, the image of the white wolf standing at the edge forest with the moon shining high in the sky flashed into Hermione's head and she shuddered slightly at the recollection. She'd have to ask Jade about that some other time. Now she was going to enjoy their date as Jade opened the door to the little bistro in Hogsmeade. There were several students there from Hogwarts that were on awkward dates, from what Hermione could tell. The hostess greeted them and Jade said something quietly to her before the young woman nodded and led them through the dimly lit restaurant into a back room where a lone table was set up with candles.

"Here's your table, ladies." The hostess smiled warmly as she mentioned that their server would be there in a moment.

"Jade, this is beautiful." Hermione whispered as the Slytherin pulled her chair out in a gentlemanly manner. "How did you get the whole back of the restaurant reserved for us?"

"My parents left me a good sized inheritance." Jade said with a smile as she sat across from the brunette. "A few extra galleons and I could've had the entire place, but I thought it would be unfair for the others who want to take their date out." Another smile from the blue eyed Slytherin as she reached across the table and gently grabbed Hermione's hand. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's the most romantic thing anyone has done for me." The brunette blushed slightly as that smirk that could make her knees go weak spread on her girlfriend's face.

"So far." The older witch added as the waitress arrived and the girls ordered their meals. The date went on smoothly. There was no added noise from other couples or awkward pauses as Hermione had many questions for the Slytherin.

"So, Jade, I've never really asked," Hermione's voice was a little timid as she picked at her salad. "But how do you like Hogwarts? You're originally from America, right?" Jade nodded as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"It's a bit different from my other school," The older girl answered as Hermione eyed her curiously. "A little more old-fashioned, my academy was a lot more modern and technology worked there. Other than that though, I adjusted to Hogwarts pretty well besides distancing myself from everyone that tried to talk to me." She ended the last statement with a small chuckle as their meals were brought out. "You're really the first person I've made an effort to get to know more than just their name and house."

"Honestly," The Gryffindor said shyly as she looked into bright blue eyes. "I've wanted to get to know you since I first saw you my second year of school. When the quidditch teams argued in the courtyard? The moment I saw you I was drawn in, like I couldn't even control the desire to want to know you better, but even though you were a Slytherin you were so different. You never taunted or put anyone down like the others did, and I couldn't just categorize you as another stereotypical, cruel person like other Slytherins." Jade chuckled slightly as she poked at her food and rubbed the back of her neck.

"If I would've known you wanted to talk to me for so long." She said calmly before taking a deep breath and smiling at the girl across from her. "I would've made more of an effort to talk to you. You just always seemed…so preoccupied whenever I saw you. Either with friends or with your studies and I had no reason to get to know one of the Golden Trio. I thought you hated all Slytherins, so I sort of kept my distance, but ever since talking to you in the library you intrigued me with how interested you were with my theories. Since then I've wanted to know you more and be close to you. Not until recently did I realize my feelings for you were taking…uhm…a more than friendly curve."

"I'm glad," Hermione said with a small smile as she reached over and laid her hand on Jade's. "I mean, the person you are is amazing and I can't imagine not knowing you now. I'm also glad that you're well, my girlfriend now." A slightly blush spread on her face and if Jade hadn't had enhanced vision in the dim light, she wouldn't have noticed. She turned her hand so her fingertips were brushing against Hermione's palm and she began to draw random patterns on the sensitive skin.

"I'm glad too." As dessert ended, Hermione smiled as Jade left some money on the table before standing and offering her hand to the brunette who took it graciously. "Can I ask you something, Hermione?" Jade asked gently as they were making their way back to the castle. The sun was just starting to set and the wind had died to, but still, Hermione wore Jade's cloak, if only for the smell.

"Of course, Jade."

"What was it that drew you to me?" Blue eyes were inquisitive as they glanced down at the brunette who had laced their fingers together. "I mean, I know you said it was hard to explain, but you didn't even know me then and you wanted to. So what was it that made you want to talk to me?" Hermione rubbed her chin in thought for a moment as she tried to remember in detail, what she was thinking when she first saw Jade McHale that day in her second year.

"You were different than the other Slytherins." She said finally as they walked the trail up towards Hagrid's hut. "When Malfoy called me a mudblood that day, you didn't join in the taunting or laugh at me. You almost looked a little sorry for how the others were acting." Hermione began to kick the snow as she walked until they reached the courtyard and the couple stopped in front of the fountain. "Ever since then I guess I was just intrigued with you."

"So you really think I'm different, hm?" Jade asked as she gently grabbed the brunette's hands and entwined their fingers. "I'm glad that I could intrigue you." A few other couples were heading back from Hogsmeade as Hermione stepped closer to the Slytherin girl who slid her hands up her arms, then down her sides to rest at the brunette's hips. "Honestly, I never expected to develop feelings for you like this, but I feel like eventually I would've approached you if you hadn't in the library in October. I've always thought you were rather cute." The Gryffindor blushed was she felt Jade pull her closer and she looked up into blue eyes that smiled warmly down at her as her hands rested on the taller girl's shoulders.

"I guess we were inevitable, huh?" Hermione's voice was a whisper as one of Jade's hands brushed a stray curl away from her girlfriend's face. Jade leaned down slowly and the brunette's breath caught in her lungs as she felt warm lips brush against her own. The cold air was in harsh contrast with the Slytherin's temperature and Hermione sighed as she leaned up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Jade pulled the younger witch flush against her body as her arms held Hermione tight around her waist. Even though this was the second time they had kissed, it still felt new and tentative until the brunette's instincts began to take over. Her hands tangled in black satin locks as she parted her lips slightly and took Jade's bottom lip between her own which rewarded her with a soft moan from the older witch. The Slytherin tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss and gently nibbled on Hermione's bottom lip as the sun sank below the horizon. Hermione's body was on fire as she matched her girlfriend's intensity and she gasped when she felt Jade's hand slip under the hem of her shirt to caress the skin underneath. The taller girl pulled away slightly and looked at Hermione with concern swimming in her bright blue eyes.

"Too fast?" Jade breathed as she moved her hand away and placed it back on her waist over her sweater. The brunette took a couple breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart before smiling and shaking her head.

"Just a surprise." She answered quietly as she leaned up and pecked Jade softly on the lips, letting it linger. "Your hands are so warm I just didn't expect it since…well I was preoccupied with, other things." Hermione began to blush prettily as she averted her brown eyes to the ground and Jade chuckled before pulling her into a tender embrace.

"I don't ever want to rush you, Hermione." The older girl whispered softly against Hermione's ear as she held her tight. "So tell me if you ever feel pressured in case I happen to lose control, ok?" The brunette nodded as she buried her face in Jade's neck and inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent. "I care deeply for you, Hermione Granger."

"I care about you too, Jade." Hermione smiled as she pulled back and brushed her nose against Jade's gently. "And thank you, for today, it was lovely. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"It's hard not to enjoy my time spent with you." Jade smiled warmly at the brunette who giggled and kissed her firmly on the lips as she ran her hands through long black hair.

"You're such a charmer." The Gryffindor teased as the older girl smirked and laced their fingers before walking back towards the castle as it started to get dark.

x-x

The second task was a day away and Hermione, along with Ron, Harry and Jade, had been in the library the better half of the day trying to find a way for the boy to breathe under water. They'd gone through several spell books, potion's books, and even asked Professor Moody for help which was fruitless. It was around eleven at night as the four scoured books and trialed various spells, all too advanced for the fourth year Gryffindor to master before the next day.

"There has to be something." Hermione sighed as she flipped through a large book on ancient potions. "All you need is an hour, why can't we find anything?"

"We have found things, 'Mione." Jade groaned as she sat back in the library chair and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Harry just doesn't have the time to master these spells. They're so far above his level that it would take weeks of constant practice for him to even conjure them for longer than five minutes. I had a hard enough time with the Bubblehead Charm and I'm rather talented with charms." Harry groaned loudly as he let his head fall into an open book in frustration. The poor boy had been searching for days now and nothing sufficient had popped up.

"Don't worry, mate." Ron said as he tried to cheer up his discouraged friend. "We'll find something for you, don't you get your knickers in a twist." Harry grunted as he lifted his head and readjusted his glasses to continue his hunt. Suddenly Mad-Eye arrived and said that he wanted Hermione and Ron to head up to Dumbledore's office.

"But Professor," Hermione argued as she looked at him with a confused expression. "The second task is tomorrow and Harry…"

"All the more reason for him to get a good night's rest." The man retorted easily as he motioned for the brunette and Ron to leave. "Now get up to Dumbledore's office unless you want to keep him waiting." The two Gryffindors nodded grudgingly and bid Harry good night. Hermione walked up to Jade who was putting a couple books away and gently grabbed her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" The younger witched asked quietly as Moody waited for her in the aisle way. "We can meet by the docks?"

"Of course," Jade answered with a small smile as she leaned over and kissed the younger witch on the forehead. Moody rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly as both girls turned to look at him. "You better get going." Hermione nodded before letting her hand slip away and going off with Mad-Eye.

"McHale, Longbottom," The ex-auror said in a gravelly voice before he left. "Help Potter put his books away." Jade nodded as Neville put his own book down and started helping Harry put his away. Soon Neville was talking about a random number of plants that he'd been reading about in the book that Mad-Eye gave him and even though Jade found it somewhat interesting, Harry was not in the mood for idle chit chat.

"Neville," The boy said finally as he closed the large tome in front of him. "No offense, but I don't care. Now, if there's…a Tibetan Turnip, that can make me breathe under water for longer than an hour then…"

"I don't know about turnips," The other Gryffindor said rubbing his chin in thought. "But there's Gillyweed." Both the Slytherin and Harry looked at Neville with a spark in their eyes.

"Gillyweed only grows in the Mediterranean Sea," Jade said as she went over to join the boys. "Where are you going to get it?"

"Madame Sprout has some in stock because McGongall likes Gilly Water." Neville answered with a smile on his face. "I can get it for you tomorrow before the task." Harry sighed in relief as he laid his head down on the book in front of him.

"Thanks a bunch Neville," Harry whispered as he turned his head, which sent his glasses askew, and smiled at the other Gryffindor. "You're really saving my arse." As the students proceeded to put the books back, Jade was putting a charms book back and noticed Moody standing in the row of books right behind where Harry and Neville were talking about the Gillyweed, he seemed to be listening in on their conversation and soon a suspicious smile spread on his lips. Suddenly, the man's face began melt and Jade gasped before pressing herself against the shelves. She peeked through the books and watched as Moody pulled out his flask as he started coughing violently. He took a long swig of the flask before shaking his head and limping his way out of the library.

"That was odd." Jade whispered to herself as she watched the Dark Arts professor grumbling as he left the library. "What was that all about? His face was melting off."

"Jade?" Harry chimed as he popped his head around the shelf and Jade flinched when she heard his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Harry," The Head Girl answered quietly as she shook her head slightly and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I'm just a little tired is all."

"Well, let's get going then," Neville said as he joined the two. "It's way past curfew, we'll be lucky if Snape doesn't find us heading back to the tower."

"Don't worry you two," Jade smirked as she walked towards the aisle. "I'll walk you back so Snape doesn't catch you, being Head Girl has its perks." The boys smiled as they followed her out of the library. The corridors were dimly lit with torches on the wall and Jade couldn't shake the feeling that something odd was going on with Alastor Moody. She kept getting a foreboding in her feeling chest as they walked up the stair cases while Harry and Neville were discussing what the taller boy knew about Gillyweed. As they passed a window near the Fat Lady portrait, Jade felt the itching feeling on her skin as the moonlight fell on her face and she remembered she hadn't shifted since November. Jade paused for a moment and took a shaky breath as she cracked her neck and clenched her hands into fists, her blue eyes glued to the moon hanging lazily in the sky.

"You all right, Jade?" Neville asked as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as she snapped out of her trance and looked over at the Gryffindor. "You look a little, blanked out."

"Sorry, I just…" She paused for moment and shook her head. "I forgot I have an essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts that needs to be two feet long. I'll see you boys tomorrow at the task." The Gryffindors waved their good bye as the Slytherin trekked her way back down to the dungeons. As she passed the Great Hall and the large stained glass window, she felt the felt the pull of the moon's rays again. She growled slightly before turning and pushing the heavy doors open with renewed vigor from the moon. Jade took a deep breath of the crisp night air and exhaled loudly as her breath turned to steam. Soon the steam was rolling off her exposed skin as she walked briskly down towards the forest. The moon was illuminating everything which added to her heightened vision as she shed her cloak and felt the shift coming swiftly. As she walked down past the lake, she noticed Moody again walking with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Normally, this would alarm the Slytherin, until she saw Moody carrying a very unconscious Hermione Granger. Jade paused as her eyes got wider and her mouth fell open as a deep growl reverberated in her throat. Before she could stop herself, she was sprinting down towards the professors and a loud roar broke free from her lungs. McGongally was the first to turn around and her mouth opened in shock as Jade was in mid shift.

"What the bloody…!" The Head of Gryffindor shouted as she dropped the body she was levitating with her lack of concentration. "Everyone, wands out!" The other professor's turned just as Jade lunged towards Moody.

"Miss McHale!" Dumbledore said firmly as he swished is wand and stopped her in mid-air. "Calm yourself!" Jade's teeth were sharp and snapping as her eyes glowed bright. She still looked like herself except for the fact that her strength was growing and her canines were more than an inch long.

"LET GO OF HER!" She growled angrily as she glared at Moody who was watching her cautiously. "What have you done!?" Jade flexed her muscles and snapped her fingers as she dropped down to the ground. Dumbledore stepped in front of her to block the enraged girl from attacking the man.

"She's fine," The Headmaster assured as tried to keep the Head Girl from losing her mind. "I assure you, Miss Granger is just under a spell, unconscious, but perfectly fine!" Jade growled again as he bones began to break and reform and Dumbledore steppe away as the girl's change finally burst forth. Her sensitive ears caught the gasps of McGongall and Moody since they had no idea of her background. The elder which faltered back as she stared at the large white lycan before her and her hand flew over her mouth to stifle another gasp.

"What is she, Albus?" McGongall asked nervously as she eyed the growling wolf that hadn't taken her eyes off of Moody. "I've never seen a werewolf look like that."

"She's a lycan, Minerva." The elder wizard answered as he took a few steps back and glanced over at Snape. "Miss McHale, is a very ancient breed of werewolf. She's fully cognitive of her actions and can shift whenever she likes, although it seems perhaps she hasn't changed in a while considering her surge of rage."

"I'm enraged," The lycan snapped her jaws as she whipped her head around to look at Dumbledore. Her lips didn't move, but her voice could still be heard by all the professors around her. "Because my girlfriend is unconscious and you're carrying her towards the Black Lake! Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Jade snarled as the last word echoed in the air as she crouched down and narrowed her glowing blue eyes at the white haired man.

x-x

Even though Jade had shifted the night before, her mood on the walk down to the docks that morning wasn't any cheerier. She exhaled loudly as she saw Neville and Harry in front of her whispering between themselves. Jade was appalled that Dumbledore had the gall to charm his students unconscious so he could tie them to the bottom of the lake to be guarded by merpeople. She tried to calm down as she approached the Gryffindors.

"Get the Gillyweed, boys?" The Slytherin asked as she watched Neville stick his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bundle of green, slimy plants that resembled rat tails. "That's a bit more disgusting in real life." Jade sneered as her face contorted in revulsion.

"So this will let me breath under water for an hour?" Harry asked quietly as they reached the dock and waited to get into a boat. Neville looked a little nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck and Jade eyed the boy curiously.

"Well," Neville said quietly. "There is some debate between Herbologists between the effects in salt water and fresh water, but…"

"You're telling me this now!?" The green eyed boy exclaimed as they walked towards a boat. "You must be joking."

"Take it easy, Harry." Jade said as she put a calming hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "He's giving you your best shot."

"I was just trying to help." The other Gryffindor added quietly as he fidgeted with his robe.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Jade tensed at Harry's question as she turned and walked backwards to the boat. She couldn't say anything, technically she wasn't even supposed to know where the others were, but she was still bothered by the fact that she did.

"You all right, Harry?" The other boy asked as he looked at his friend with concern. "You look a little tense."

"Do I?" The green eyed boy asked sarcastically as he turned around and the three loaded into a boat. The ride was slow as they made their way to the middle of the Black Lake where there were three towers, each with five tiers for spectators. The boat dropped them off at the middle tier where the other three champions were already standing at the ready. Jade stood off on the lower most platform with Neville as Harry took his place next to Cedric. Blue eyes watched Mad-Eye closely as he leaned over and whispered something to the green eyed boy before clapping him hard on the back. Dumbledore made a small speech explaining the purpose of the task and then a canon fired as the four champions jumped into the ice cold water. Neville and Jade walked forward and leaned against the railing to watch for Harry. Cedric and Fleur were already diving deep as Jade watched Viktor Krum's appearance completely change before diving deep into the water.

"Where's Harry?" Seamus Finnegan asked as he tried to look through the murky water.

"I don't know, I don't see him." Dean added as Neville ran his hands through his hair and turned his back to his friends.

"Oh my god," The boy exclaimed as he began to hyperventilate. "I've killed Harry Potter!" Suddenly, Harry broke the surface of the water and the crowd cheered as Jade chuckled as Neville turned back around just in time to see the boy disappear beneath the surface.

"Don't worry, Neville." Jade quipped as she gently elbowed him in the shoulder. "I think he's doing all right." The tall boy exhaled heavily as he sat back on the floor and groaned. Jade smirked as she leaned forward and leaned against the railing. Her mood was a bit better, but she was still overly worried about Hermione and the fact that Krum was the one who was supposed to be rescuing her. A half hour passed and Jade had started to pace as she heard the surface of the water break. She rushed forward to see the silvery blonde hair of Cedric Diggory and Cho burst forth. Jade sighed heavily as soon after Fleur and her sister appeared and made their way towards the platform.

"Where's Hermione?" The blue eyed girl whispered as she watched the water anxiously for her girlfriend. Finally, a massive shark head exploded from the water with a brunette next to it. Slowly, as the shark shook its head, Krum turned back into himself and he and Hermione started swimming towards the platform. Jade fell to her knees as Hermione reached up towards the ladder, the Slytherin grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her up easily.

"Jade," The brunette whispered as she was pulled out of the frigid water her girlfriend and straight into her arms. The poor girl was shivering as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and buried her cold face into the eternal heat of the Slytherin's neck. Jade didn't care that Hermione's clothes were soaked to the bone and soon her robes were becoming damp, all she cared about was that the brunette was safely back in her arms. Madame Pomfrey hustled over and wrapped a heavy white robe around Hermione and Krum as the man stood next to the awkwardly.

"I was so worried about you." Jade's voice was barely a whisper as she wrapped her arms tighter around the younger witch and soon she felt Hermione beginning to match her own body temperature. Suddenly the crowd erupted with cheers as Harry and Ron climbed up onto the platform. The green eyed boy had bruises and cuts along his neck and upper arms as the mediwitch wrapped him in another heavy robe.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out of Jade's embrace and turned to her friend. "You did wonderfully!"

"I came in last place, Hermione." The boy panted as he sat back and wrapped the robe tight around his shoulders. Jade looked over and noticed Dumbledore speaking with a merman a few feet away.

"You still did well," The girl smiled as she moved back against Jade, who slipped her arms around the brunette's waist possessively. "What did you use to breathe under water?"

"G-gillyweed." Harry stuttered as his teeth started to chatter. Soon, Madame Pomfrey was coming around again to hand out Pepper-up potions to the champions and their companions. "I-it worked p-pretty well, until I g-got attacked b-b-by the G-Grindylows and it wore off."

"The judges and I are ready to announce the scores," The crowd became quiet as Jade turned and watched Dumbledore carefully. "In first place, Cedric Diggory! And in light of recent events, it's been decided that second place will go to Harry Potter! For outstanding moral fiber!" Jade couldn't hear the rest of the announcements, even with her enhanced hearing, since the crowd exploded in cheers for Harry. The Slytherin smiled as she looked down to see her girlfriend clapping and beaming for her friend as a bright smile plastered itself onto his lips.

x-x

"How did you know I was down there?" Hermione asked as she, Jade, Harry, and Ron sat in a boat on their way back to the castle. "I mean, I didn't think anyone was supposed to know what was going on."

"I wasn't, technically." Jade said with a sheepish smile on her face. "I sort of…caught Dumbledore and the others carrying your unconscious bodies down to the lake and…well, I freaked out a little." Hermione looked up at her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows with a smug smile on her face. "What?"

"So you were worried about me?" The brunette slipped her hand into Jade's and gave it a little squeeze as the older girl blushed slightly.

"Of course I was," Blue eyes looked down as Hermione leaned against her shoulder and sighed. "If Dumbledore hadn't told me what was going on I'm pretty sure I would've hexed Moody while his back was turned. So they kind of, had to tell me what was going on. I might've over reacted…a little." The Gryffindor giggled as she leaned up and captured Jade's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I find it rather dashing." Hermione whispered as she looked into blue eyes and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. "It's good to know that you'd protect me in case I was in danger." Jade smirked as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and held her close as they reached the shore.

"You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an update for you guys finally! I'm trying to write at least one chapter per story so I don't get behind on one or another, so it may take some time before there are more updates but I promise there will be ends to all of them. I'm not one to just forget about a story or not finish it so fear not, they will eventually get done :). Thanks for all the reviews guys (Sorry I'm not naming you individually but I have a horrible memory unless I'm looking right at them, but you know who you are :D) and I hope you enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Metal

Once they got back onto school grounds, the four students exited the boat and immediately Harry was approached by Barty Crouch. The boy waved to his friends as the man lead him off and they started chatting.

"That man is odd." Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched their friend walk off with the fidgety man.

"Talking to me now, are you?" Hermione said sarcastically as she glared at Ron who just shrugged sheepishly and began making excuses for why he reacted the way he did. Jade watched Harry closely as the two Gryffindors began making their way back up to the castle and paused when she saw Mad-Eye hiding in some shrubs watching Barty Crouch Sr. It took a few seconds, but Hermione finally noticed her girlfriend wasn't following and turned around to see her glaring at Moody. "Jade? Is everything all right?"

"I get a funny feeling with him." Jade bristled as she nodded towards Mad-Eye and Hermione looked in the direction of her gaze. "Last night in the library, I saw something that wasn't right by any standards. His face…it started to melt and bubble…like it was boiling." The brunette's head whipped around to look at her girlfriend as her face reflected sheer confusion.

"Moody's face was melting?" She asked again as if she didn't hear it correctly the first time and who wouldn't ask again if someone told you that someone else's face was melting off, would they believe you? "Are you sure?"

"Positive, and at the moment, he didn't smell right." Brown eyes looked up at the Slytherin then and her brow furrowed. "He smelled, like a different person for a moment."

"How could you smell him?" The girl asked as Jade finally tore her eyes away and looked down at Hermione with a shocked expression on her face.

"Erm…well, I have heightened senses." Jade stuttered as she tried to change the subject in case the bright witch started asking more questions. Supposedly, Hermione had already seen Jade shift, but she didn't want to admit it quite yet to her girlfriend. "But anyways, I think something is wrong with him. It worries me when he's alone with Harry."

"That is troublesome." The Gryffindor rubbed her chin in thought as Jade sighed and slipped her hand in Hermione's. "Let's talk about this later, after dinner when Harry can talk, ok?" Jade shot one more look at Harry's retreating back and nodded as Hermione pulled her up the trail to follow the other students back to the castle. The Great Hall was abuzz with students cheering and congratulating their champions as the three entered. The Hufflepuff table being the most rambunctious as a few students lifted Cedric into the air and started chanting his last name. Harry was nowhere to be seen as Hermione's eyes scanned the hall and the Gryffindor table was quite rambunctious without their champion with Dean and Seamus setting off small, red and gold sparks into the air. Jade's blue eyes were watching closely and her nose was on alert as she caught a faint hint of a musky, rather unpleasant scent. That's when Moody walked in with Harry under his arm, the boy with a small smirk on his face as the professor pushed him into the hall before walking away. She watched the man closely as he eyed the Slytherin before disappearing into the corridors.

"I'll be right back." Jade whispered as she walked briskly past Harry who was ambling towards his friends. Hermione meant to call her back, but saw a strange determination in Jade's eyes that almost seemed feral and shut her mouth. Harry watched her curiously as she passed him and turned the corner into the hall. The scent was getting stronger, that horrible burning scent that was shifting from musky to pungent and harsh. She heard a groan and coughing down the corridor as she shifted into the shadows and poked her head around a stone pillar as Moody doubled over and started choking. "What is going on?" She narrowed her eyes as she peered around the column to watch the man who was hunching over and guzzling whatever was in his flask. Suddenly, Moody spun around and Jade ducked behind the pillar as she heard the magical eyes whirring around, scanning the hallway. A few tense moments passed before she heard the man shuffling away and Jade let out her breath she was holding trying to say silent. "What is going on with that guy? That can't be normal."

x-x

The festivities died down around eleven o'clock that night as Harry was sitting with Hermione in the corridor's as a few of the Gryffindor students were still celebrating Harry's victory in the common room. The brunette was rather worried by Jade's implications and that the Slytherin had never come back after she disappeared from the dining hall.

"You all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch next to his friend, still smiling from the events earlier. "You look a little troubled?"

"I'm just worried about something Jade mentioned earlier." She answered calmly as she looked into her friend's worried green eyes. "She said she would come back, but I didn't see her after she left the hall. I hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine," The boy said with a small smile and put his hand on her arm. "She is a seventh year of course, try not to worry about it."

"You're right," The brunette sighed as she shook her head and sat back against the cushions. Suddenly, there was a knock at the portrait and Harry rose to go see who it was.

"I bet it's Neville," Harry groaned as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "He probably forgot the password again." Hermione chuckled slightly as her friend disappeared into the shadows for moment and she took the alone time to let her mind wander back to her Slytherin. "Uhm, Hermione?" Harry called from the portrait hole. "There's someone here to see you." A confused look crossed the brunette's face as she hoisted herself up and walked towards Harry.

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione asked until she saw the signature blue eyes of her girlfriend. "Jade? Is everything all right?" The Slytherin looked a bit flustered as she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can I come in?" Jade asked quietly as she looked around the halls and when she was sure they were alone she looked back at Hermione. "I know it's past curfew and whatnot, but being Head Girl has its benefits. I need to talk to you and Harry about Mad-Eye." Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged before stepping aside and letting the older girl in. They three made their way into the common room to see Ron sitting in front of the fire with Seamus.

"What's she doing in here?" Ron asked, more curiously than rude, but either way, Hermione shot him a glare as Jade sat on the couch with the brunette sitting next to her. "It's almost midnight!"

"She has to talk to Harry and I." The Gryffindor girl hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Ron who cowered slightly. "Is that a problem?" Ron shook his head as Seamus took his leave, not wanting to witness the wrath that could be Hermione as she chastised his red headed friend. "What happened, Jade? You never came back to dinner."

"I saw Mad-Eye again," She whispered as she ran a hand through her long hair and shook her head. "The same thing happened, it's like…he was choking or something and his face started to melt again. I think he has some kind of potion in his flask, I just don't know what." Her blue eyes flitted over to Harry and an air of seriousness filled her voice. "I don't trust him Harry, something is off with him. The way he acts around you and whenever this happens and he takes that potion he smells like an entirely different person."

"How is that even possible?" Hermione asked quietly as Ron leaned forward from his armchair to listen in on the conversation. "How can someone be a different person? And he's an ex-auror, do you think he's sick or perhaps cursed?"

"He's a professor," Ron chimed in as he rubbed his chin and sighed. "Why are you guys questioning him just because McHale thinks something is wrong with him and he stinks?"

"Well," Harry murmured as he scratched his head in thought. "He really has been trying to help me with the tournament, but is that so bad?"

"What if he put your name in, Harry?" The brunette whispered as her brown eyes narrowed as she looked at her dark haired friend. "Who else could've done it? None of the older students would do that and I don't think Snape would either."

"Why wouldn't he?" The red head sneered as he folded his arms over his chest and huffed. "He's a greasy prat who's had it out for us since the day we got to Hogwarts!" Jade raised an eyebrow at the younger Weasley and glared.

"Careful, Weasley," Jade mumbled in a warning tone. "I wouldn't want to take points away for slander." The Slytherin girl checked her watch and sighed before standing up and stretching. "I should be going, I only get so much leniency being out so late, but just be careful around Moody, ok?" Harry nodded before Hermione rose and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'll walk you out." She whispered as she slipped her hand into Jade's and headed towards the portrait hole while Ron shot them a glare. Jade glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the boy who was staring at the fire angrily and she chuckled. "What?"

"That Weasley has a thing for you." Hermione sighed as she shook her head and let Jade into the corridors. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not!" The brunette squealed slightly as her eyes grew wide and Jade smiled at the younger girl. "I only see Ron as a friend, a brother even. You're the only one I have feelings for." The blue eyed girl smirked as she turned towards the shorter witch and leaned down before pressing her lips softly against Hermione's. The Gryffindor sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and deepened the kiss. "You should get going." She whispered as they pulled away to breathe and Jade nodded before pecking Hermione once more on the nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

x-x

The next day was fairly decent out as Jade had a free afternoon. The beginning of the day had been rather tedious since she had Potions, Charms, and DADA all before lunch. She hadn't seen Hermione all day minus breakfast and March was bringing in random bouts of sunshine so the Slytherin decided some study time in the courtyard might pass the time until Hermione was out of class.

"Good day, Jade." The blue eyed girl turned to see the icy blue gaze of Fleur Delacour who was walking her way. "Are you done wiz classes for zhe day?"

"Hello, Fleur," Jade said calmly as she closed the book in her lap and smiled warmly at the blonde who sat down next to her. "Yeah I'm done for the afternoon, Monday's are my slow day. How about you?"

"Madam Maxime only teaches us 'alf a day 'erself on Mondays." The blonde smiled as she took a deep breath and looked up into the blue sky that matched her eyes. "Waiting for 'Ermione?"

"I am," She looked over at the blonde who was flushed slightly from the cold. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, actually." Fleur said as she turned and gave the Slytherin a charming smile. "I was wondering if you could, per'aps, we could take a walk and talk more privately? It is ra'zer important." Jade gave her a confused look before checking her watch and seeing that Hermione wouldn't be out of class for another half hour.

"I suppose I could." She stood slowly and stretched her arms over her head as Fleur followed. As they walked down the path towards the lake, Jade finally broke the silence after they had stood there just looking at the calm water for a few moments. "So what's so important that we have to be so far away from the castle?" Fleur walked ahead of her and took a deep breath before turning around.

"I want to know what you are." Blue eyes widened slightly at the statement as Jade rubbed the back of her neck. "I know you're some kind of creature, mon ami. I just want to know what type."

"What makes you think that I am?" Jade asked calmly as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I can smell it on you, Jade." Fleur smiled as her pale blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I am a quarter Veela after all, I can tell when zhere is ano'zer magical creature nearby. So, what are you 'iding? If you're not a werewolf." Jade groaned and shook her head before locking eyes with the Veela.

"Well I guess there's no use in hiding it now, is there?" She said with a smug smirk on her face before closing her eyes and then opening again. Fleur gasped slightly as she saw Jade's eyes glowing neon blue. "I'm a lycan, so you were close." Another blink and the glow in her eyes was gone.

"Does your leetle 'Ermione know about zhis?" Jade tensed her jaw and shook her head.

"I don't know how she'd handle it." The lycan admitted as she looked down at the ground and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I don't even know if she understands what a lycan is."

"Well 'oo better zhan you to explain it to 'er." The blonde said as she stepped closer to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know what it's like to grow up being different, but 'Ermione deserves to know and if you care about 'er you should tell 'er. I know we 'ave never been good friends, but I do see you as a friend." A smirk spread on Jade's face as she glanced over her shoulder at the Veela.

"I suppose you're right." The raven haired Slytherin said as she sighed and turned to face the blonde girl. "How did you deal with being a Veela? I would that think that would've been a little more difficult than being a lycan." Fleur chuckled softly as they made their way back to the castle slowly.

"Needless to say, it was a bit confusing to deal wiz at first." Jade knew what being even part Veela could do to the people around you, mainly the opposite sex. "I didn't really start noticing my Veela charms until I was around fifteen, so besides being able to notice ozzer people's emotions and attracting unwanted attention, it was normal. What about you? Were you born or bitten?"

"Born." The lycan murmured as the courtyard came into view again. "My father was a full blooded lycan and my mother was a witch. I wasn't really told about my heritage until it started to show itself. Apparently there's a fifty/fifty chance that the gene won't awaken. Lucky me." As they neared the courtyard, Jade noticed the familiar chestnut curls of her girlfriend and a small smile spread on her lips. Just as they were making up the last slope, Fleur slipped on the mud and Jade reacted swiftly to keep her from falling. She caught the girl by the arm and kept her steady while the blonde steadied herself.

"Zhank you." Fleur whispered with a light dusting of blush on her cheeks as she cleared her throat and continued on. "Remember, just tell 'er zhe truz, she'll understand." Jade nodded as the blonde broke away towards the castle as the blue eyed Slytherin made her way towards Hermione who had a slight frown on her face.

"What did she want?" The brunette asked quietly as she watched Fleur walk into the castle and Jade couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat. "What?" The lycan smiled before wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor and pulling her close as Hermione kept her arms folded over her chest.

"I just find it adorable when you get jealous." Hermione just huffed as she looked down at ground and refused to make eye contact with her girlfriend. "Hermione, she just wanted to talk, that's all. No need to worry."

"Who says I'm worried?" Hermione said as she lifted her nose and narrowed her brown eyes at the nonexistent view of the Veela who had long entered the shelter of the school. Jade smirked before leaning down and softly brushing her lips against the brunette's. She felt Hermione relax in her arms just slightly as she leaned back, brushing the back of her fingers along her girlfriend's cheek.

"That look in your eyes that is silently wishing curse upon curse on Fleur." Jade smirked as she pulled the Gryffindor closer and Hermione still refused to look at her. "That's what says you're worried."

"I just don't trust her is all." The Gryffindor murmured as she finally glanced up at the blue eyed Slytherin. "Whenever I see her, all I can think about is her on top of you in the library." Jade sighed as she rolled her eyes and smiled at Hermione. "Why are you smiling? Is that a particularly fond memory of yours?"

"Not at all," The lycan leaned down and gently pecked her girlfriend on the nose before hugging her close. "Please believe me when I say that she means nothing to me. She hardly compares to you in any way, ok?" Hermione nodded as she looked up and brushed her nose against the taller girl's chin. Jade smiled as she remembered what she was supposed to be talking to Hermione about and why Fleur had become an issue anyway. "Uhm, Hermione, I have something I want to talk to you about that's kind of important." The brunette took a half step back so she could look into bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" A look of terror flashed on her face as her brown eyes widened and her grip on Jade's shoulders got tighter. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Jade chuckled as she shook her head and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Hermione just shrugged as she looked up nervously at her girlfriend. Jade sighed as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her over to the fountain for them to sit. "Hermione, there's something about me that you don't know…that really no one knows besides Dumbledore and Snape." The brunette stayed silent as Jade ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Hermione…I'm well, I'm not…"

"Hermione!" Jade's head snapped up to see Harry and Ron walking towards them, smiling brightly. "Jade! What are you two up to?" The black haired girl sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Uhm, well," The brunette started as brown eyes glanced up at her girlfriend who seem rather bothered by the interruption. "Jade was just…"

"Nothing?" Ron intervened quickly before Hermione could finish what she was saying and Jade shot him a hard glare. "Great, 'Mione we need your help with preparing Harry or the third task, will you help us?" Hermione glanced over at Jade who just narrowed her eyes and scowled at the red headed boy.

"Go ahead," Jade exhaled heavily as she conceded to the brunette's rather invasive friends. "We can talk later."

"I'm really sorry," Hermione whispered as she leaned forward and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "I'll find you later, ok?" Jade just nodded and gave the Gryffindor a small smile as she rose and joined her friends. The red headed boy gave her another icy glare before lifting his nose in the air and walking back towards the castle. Jade sighed heavily before running both of her hands through her hair in frustration. She didn't want Hermione to find out any other way what she was and she was afraid that if she did it would put a strain on their relationship.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

x-x

March came and went and soon April was abundant in Hogwarts as the decorations in the Great Hall were a little more colorful when Jade entered and scowled at the pastels. She still hadn't had the chance to talk to Hermione as she was busy trying to prepare her friend for his task in June which left little time for them to talk about anything other than school or the tournament. Easter was the holiday that was on its way and Jade had never been a fan of overly colorful things and it looked like an Easter Bunny had puked in the dining hall. It wasn't just her, the other Slytherins seemed rather disturbed by the décor as well as she made her way to her own table for the first time in a few months since she had earlier received a message from her girlfriend informing Jade that she, Ron, and Harry wouldn't be at breakfast.

"Long time, no see, McHale." Draco droned as he glanced over at the blue eyed girl across from him. "Been following that…"

"Watch your words, Malfoy." Jade hissed as she shot a crippling gaze his way and he shut his mouth to focus back on his breakfast. The lycan didn't know why she had been so irritable the past few days, maybe because Weasley was going to extraordinary measures to keep Hermione away from her. Even now they were in the Room of Requirement, a place Jade had brought to their attention and were training now for the third task on a Saturday morning.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Lucian Bole asked, another seventh year and quidditch teammate sat down next to her. "Snape got you pulling double duty on patrol or something? Or is it because we have a match coming up against Gryffindor tomorrow?" Jade groaned as she pushed her plate of food away and let her forehead hit the table.

"I totally forgot." She mumbled against the wood as she shook her head and banged her fist on the table. Lucian chuckled before stuffing some eggs in his mouth.

"We've been practicing twice a week since we watched their match with Ravenclaw." He added for good measure as he sipped on his pumpkin juice. "Where were you at all those practices? Your body was there and you sure were pulling your killer moves, but I can see now that it must've been muscle memory since your mind is shot. What's eating you, Captain?"

"Ron Weasley," A heavy sigh escaped as Jade sat back up and rubbed the back of her neck. "He's been actively and efficiently keeping my girlfriend from being around me for more than twenty minutes at a time."

"Well, that's pretty weak if I may be so bold." Jade shot the boy a look as he held up his hands in defense and laughed. "No offense, Jade, but you're a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. Why are you letting that red headed weasel keep you from doing anything? You're Jade McHale! Quidditch team captain, smartest girl in her class, and not to mention you scare the shit out of most of the other students with just a look. Come on, I mean don't get me wrong, I don't really think that muggle-born is completely right for you," Blue eyes narrowed threateningly as Lucian held up a single finger to pause her thoughts. "But, if you want to be with her don't let that kid stop you, be the Queen of Slytherin that you used to be."

"You're abnormally upbeat today." Jade said with a chuckled as she quirked an eyebrow at her teammate. "Has something happened that I didn't know about?" Bole just shrugged as he bit into some toast and smirked.

"I'm just ready to kick some Gryffindor ass tomorrow." He smiled as Jade stood up and nodded at him. "Go tell that weasel who's boss, Captain."

x-x

Hermione groaned as she sat down on the sofa in the Room or Requirement and ran her hand through her hair that was frizzier than normal. She had been helping Harry with training for the next task and Ron was trying to help, but was making things rather difficult by adding unneeded stress. He was trying to aid his friend, but his spells were mediocre at best and Harry was easily evading them.

"Ron you're not really helping." Hermione groaned again as she sat up and narrowed her eyes at her red headed friend. "You're taking it easy on him, he needs all the practice he can get for the third task, it's not going to be a bloody walk in the park."

"Cor, Hermione!" The red head exclaimed as he lowered his wand and Harry sighed. "Sorry I'm not as talented as you or him." He thrust his wand in Harry's direction.

"Did you even look at the spell books I gave you a week ago?" She asked, exasperated as she stood up and folded her arms over her chest before quirking an eyebrow at the boy. He fidgeted slightly and his eyes fell to the floor as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I thought. If you had only read the books, Ronald, you could be a bit more of a help." Ron scowled at her as he ran a hand through his red hair.

"She has a point," Harry chimed trying to diffuse the argument that was about to erupt between his friends. "But either way, why don't we take a break, we've been at it since six this morning and I could use a breather." Ron just glowered and nodded before sitting in an armchair while Hermione sat back down on the couch with a huff. Harry walked over and sat down next to the brunette before clearing his throat. "Hermione, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Harry." She answered sternly as she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I've just been a little stressed lately with classes and helping you…"

"And not seeing Jade?" The green eyed boy adjusted his glasses as Hermione glanced at him and groaning. "Don't think I haven't noticed how snippy you've been lately, and that usually only happens during exams or when you're really stressed out. The only thing that's changed is that you haven't been seeing Jade as much."

"I feel like I haven't seen her in months." Hermione whispered as she sat back against the couch and shot a glance at Ron who was practicing his wand movements. "He hasn't left me alone with her in weeks and it's starting to get to me I guess. I mean, we've been together since the Yule Ball, why can't he accept it?" Harry shrugged as he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"You know how he is," He tried to comfort her, but Hermione did know for a fact the way Ron, and practically all the Weasley's were. "He's very proud and between you and I, I think he fancies you. So seeing you with someone else, and a Slytherin at that, it was probably quite the blow to his ego." The brunette shook her head and rubbed her temples as she released some of the stress by exhaling loudly. "Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm sure he'll come around soon enough." A small smile spread on her lips as Harry hugged her closer and the faint creaking of the doors to the room could be heard along with a quiet gasp that echoed in the large, stone room. Hermione shot up, thinking someone had stumbled upon their training session and she was correct.

"Jade," The younger witch leaned forward slightly, Harry's arm still around her shoulders and from an observer's point of view, the two looked rather cozy. Blue eyes were wide and staring at the two on the couch before narrowing dangerously.

"Is this why you haven't been seeing much of you lately?" Jade hissed between clenched teeth as she felt her blood begin to boil and her heartbeat began to thunder in her ears. "You were sneaking around with Harry?!" Her hands twisted into fists as Ron stood up from his chair and blocked her view of his two friends.

"No!" Hermione sprung up and tried to make her way to her girlfriend, but Ron stood in her path. "Jade, no! It's nothing like that, he was just trying to make me feel better."

"So what if it was?" Ron said defiantly as he puffed out his chest and glared at the older girl. "I'd say that's none of your business."

"It's my business when it involves my girlfriend!" Jade shouted as she took a step closer to the Weasley boy.

"Ron, you're not helping." Harry said as he stood up and put his hands up defensively as Jade's blue eyes darted in his direction. "Jade, nothing like that is going on between Hermione and I." Jade was far beyond rational thinking as she felt her muscles twitch and her rage began to build as Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't play coy, you two." The red head said venomously as his eyes locked with Jade's again. "You've been all over each other all morning, and the past few weeks, for that matter." The Slytherin growled and Ron quirked an eyebrow at her as confusion clouded his expression before he regained his composure. "Why don't you think I wouldn't leave you alone with Hermione? She could never be with you."

"Ron, stop!" Hermione cried as she saw a dim glow building in Jade's cerulean eyes. "Jade, don't listen to him! He's just trying to rile you up." For a moment it seemed like maybe the brunette's words were breaking through Jade's wall of anger until Ron spoke again.

"How could she ever care for someone like you?" The boy hissed as a smug smirk spread across his face and then all the blue eyed girl could hear was his voice. "A Slytherin and a girl like you? You're nothing." That's when the lycan girl lost it. A carnal roar mixed with a shout of fury ripped from her throat as she grabbed Ron by the collar of sweater and threw him across the room in one mighty flourish of her arms. She was literally shaking with ferocity as her eyes glowed bright blue and she felt her claws growing from her fingertips. Her teeth were clenched tight, but that didn't stop her fangs from growing an extra inch as she watched Ron roll on the floor in pain from the fall. "What the bloody hell is she?!" He screamed as another snarl escaped Jade's throat as she resisted the urge to advance on him and tear into his flesh, until she heard Hermione's voice calling her name. Other than her eyes, teeth, and claws, she still looked the same, but it was easy to tell that she was quickly changing into something that wasn't human. A moment of calm fell on her as the blood pumped into her ears and all she could hear was her breathing. Her eyes glanced over at Hermione and Harry who were still standing in front of her, but there was terror evident on their faces. Jade then looked down at her claws and saw how sharp and long they had grown before catching her reflection in the wall of mirrors on the other side of the room. Without another word, she spun on her heel and fled the room, leaving her girlfriend with a number of questions as Harry went to check on Ron.

"What just happened?" Harry asked as he pulled up to his feet and the red head groaned as his hand babied his lower back. "Hermione, what was that? Jade, she…she threw Ron like he was a quaffle! How…I mean…what, what is she?"

"I…I don't know." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper as she just stared at the doors where Jade had passed through a moment ago. In honesty, if Hermione thought back to a few months ago, she did know. She knew Jade wasn't completely human, but she had never really seen it happen so close until a moment ago and that was just a glimpse. "I have to find her." She said before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Hermione was about to reach for the handle until she felt a grip on her arm and she spun to see Ron holding her firmly.

"No, I'm not letting you." He said with a hint of pain in his voice, she assumed were from his injuries. "She's not human! She could kill you, look how easily she threw me!" Hermione scowled and jerked her arm out of his grasp before shaking her head.

"This is all your fault, Ron!" She yelled as she pushed him slightly on his shoulder. "If you hadn't said those things, if you wouldn't have incited her on like that she would've listened to me! Why did you say that stuff about Harry and I? You know that it wasn't true and in my opinion I think you deserved to be thrown off the ruddy Astronomy Tower!" With that said, she opened the door and disappeared with a slam and Ron winced again at the backlash of her words. Harry sighed again as he stepped out from under his friend's arm so he wasn't supporting him anymore.

"This is ridiculous, Ron." Harry started calmly as he pushed his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose and looked at his red headed friend who was wearing a very oblivious look. "You can't keep pushing Hermione away like that, you know she's with Jade and you know that she cares about her. Why can't you just get over it like everyone else has?" Ron just averted his gaze to the floor and clenched his teeth as his friend rolled his green eyes and pushed the red head towards the doors. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

x-x

Jade was sprinting through the corridors and down stairs cases, jumping from one to the other if they weren't leading her in the direction she wanted to go. Her mind was reeling, this wasn't the way she wanted to Hermione to find out about her blood and heritage. The last thing she had wanted to show the brunette was how angry she could get and how dangerous she really could be. She finally made it down to the first floor and weaved between the groups of students that were heading to Hogsmeade before pushing open the heavy doors that led to the courtyard. The air was getting warmer as she ignored calls from Fleur who was with a group of Beauxbatons students and the confused look of Lucian Bole who was tossing a quaffle around to Marcus Flint. She ignored everything as she took the path down towards the lake and jumped half way down the steep path instead of wasting her time being careful on the slick, mudded path. Jade finally slowed when her feet splashed into cold water and it snapped her out of her frantic flee. Her breathing was ragged as she looked down at her reflection and saw that her eyes were still glowing brightly, mentally cursing herself for sprinting through the castle in case others had seen her. This was a disaster at its most accurate definition. A few moments of deep breathing and suppressing her urge to tear Ron Weasley to shreds, she felt somewhat normal. She opened her eyes again to see they were back to their normal, non-glowing hue and sighed heavily before letting her muscles really relax.

"Jade?" Blue eyes widened as she whipped around to see Hermione making her way down the path, holding on to trees and rocks to make sure she wouldn't fall. Panic filled the Slytherin as she looked around, seeking an escape route. "Please, don't run." The Gryffindor girl was almost to the shore when her foot slipped on a slick spot and she grappled in the air for a crutch to support her. Jade reacted swiftly as she leapt forward and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist right before the girl was bout to hit the ground. Arms wrapped around the lycan girl's neck instinctively as brown eyes locked with blue and a new wave of apprehension filled Jade's body. She cleared her throat before standing the brunette up right and removing her arms. "Thank you." The raven haired girl just nodded as she took a step back from the brunette and turned away. "Jade please, can we talk about what just happened?" When the Slytherin stayed silent, but didn't make a motion to move, Hermione continued. "Harry was just comforting me because he knew I was missing you, he's very perceptive, strangely since he can't pay attention in class, but what Ron was saying was a flat out lie. He was just trying to make you mad and jealous."

"Well it worked." Jade said finally in a gravelly voice. "You two seemed pretty comfortable and it would make sense as to why I haven't seen you in almost a week." Blue eyes glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione kicking the loose rock on the shore and biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," She offered softly as she took a step towards her girlfriend. "I just have been busy with trying to train Harry, which is harder without your help. And then there's Ron who is just…I don't know what's wrong with him, he just hasn't been leaving me alone and pulls me away whenever I say I'm going to find you. Please, you have to believe I've wanted nothing more the past two weeks than to be with you." Jade sighed heavily, the slump in her shoulders visible as she ran a hand through her thick, black hair. "I would never be unfaithful to you." Hermione's brown eyes widened slightly when Jade started to chuckle and then it turned into a very cheery laugh. "What's so funny? Do you think I would be?" The brunette huffed slightly in a defensive matter.

"No…no, Hermione, of course not." Jade chuckled as she turned to face the shorter girl. "It's just…I thought you were going to want to talk about my violence towards Weasley and you just wanted to make sure that I knew you were being faithful." Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was still relieved to see her Slytherin relax and thankful she wasn't angry anymore.

"I already told you before the Yule Ball that I knew you were different." Jade thought back on the moment in the library when Hermione had approached her, claiming her to be a werewolf. "You said I didn't know what I was talking about, but I saw you change. You're unlike any werewolf I've ever seen and…"

"I'm not a werewolf, Hermione." The older girl said firmly as she smirked and shook her head. "I'm a lycan, I thought for being the brightest witch of you age, you'd have figured that out since both times you've seen me…uhm…well, change, it was never on a full moon." Hermione brought her hand up to her chin and her brow furrowed in thought as she pondered on what Jade had just told her. "Admittedly, we are…related, werewolves and lycans, but we are very different in many ways. When's the last time you've seen a werewolf covered in fur with a tail and eyes the color of their human counterpart?" The brunette thought back to her third year when she had encountered Remus Lupin in his wolf form for the first time and realized how much smaller and unhealthy he looked compared to Jade's very tall, very fit, fur covered wolf. "Lycans are one with their wolf and their human, we don't lose ourselves when we shift like werewolves who are separate beings. We fuse together to make a very powerful creature, but this isn't the way I wanted you to find out, y'know? This is what I've wanted to talk to you about since March." Her girlfriend sighed and rubbed her forehead before giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Jade." She whispered as she took another step forward and tentatively placed her arms on the taller girl's shoulders. "I should've stayed and talked to you when you asked me the first time, I'm really horrible at this listening business with you for some reason. First, with Fleur, and now with this. I'm a horrible girlfriend." Jade quirked an eyebrow at the brunette before sighing and shaking her head before snaking her arms around Hermione's waist.

"You're not a horrible girlfriend," The lycan smirked as she pulled her into a gently embrace. "Ron's a horrible friend for keeping you away from me if anything. You're just young Hermione and you care deeply for your friends, I know that. That's why I didn't say anything when you were helping Harry this whole time and we were seeing less of each other. I knew you wanted to help, I guess maybe I should've made you make time for us." Hermione groaned as she rested her head against her girlfriend's chest.

"Believe me," She chuckled softly as she turned her head so she wasn't smothering herself. "All I've wanted to do lately is spend time with you."

"So then let's do that." Jade mused gently as she tangled a hand into Hermione's unruly curls. "Tomorrow, you and me, the whole day after the quidditch match in the Room of Requirement. Just a day for us, doing whatever." The brunette smiled as she leaned back ever so slightly and Jade looked down into her Gryffindor's eyes. "How does that sound? I think you owe me at least a day." Hermione giggled as she got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips firmly against Jade's causing the air to get caught in her lungs at the simple touch which felt so new after such a long time of neglect.

"That sounds splendid."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SO SORRY GUYS! I've been side tracked by anime and video games, as well as work and my girlfriend. ANYWAYS, here's another chapter for this story and I hope you guys like it and you can expect more updates soon since my girlfriend will be occupied with playing God of War. Hoping to get back on track with updating all my stories so I can keep you all satisfied! As always, review/fave/follow, I appreciate them all :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Obsidian

The Great Hall was swarming with students the next morning, all of them geared up over the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione eating breakfast as Seamus and Dean were tossing a quaffle around excitedly.

"You nervous, Harry?" Neville asked as Luna joined them in her signature lion hat. "I mean, Jade is one hell of a seeker, and it's not like Slytherin has been horrible in their season."

"Thanks, Nev." The green eyed boy rolled his eyes as he poked at his eggs and Ron shooed the boy off. "It doesn't help that they're our number one rival does it?"

"Don't worry mate," Ron chimed in as he slapped the Seeker on the back in a reassuring manner. "No one's faster than you and Slytherins are just a bunch of cheaters." Hermione looked up from her meal and raised her eyebrow at the red head who swallowed hard. "Not that, erm…all of them cheat." As if on cue, Jade and Lucian Bole walked in wearing their quidditch robes and brown eyes followed her across the hall.

"She looks rather dashing, doesn't she?" Luna mused dreamily as she noticed Hermione's gaze on the raven haired girl and the brunette blushed at being caught staring at the Slytherin. "The dark green really contrasts her eyes and hair." The Gryffindor cleared her throat and nodded before turning back to her meal after Jade shot her a smirk and winked. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

"O-of course!" The brunette stuttered as she nodded her head and smiled. "Just, uhm…just thinking about the game." Her eyes wavering to look at Jade again who was drinking pumpkin juice with toast in her other hand.

"Is it because you're worried about Jade and Harry competing?" Honestly, Hermione hadn't even thought of that, but now that Luna had brought it up, she was rather worried about her girlfriend and best friend. "I haven't seen Jade play before, but knowing how she excels at other things, I'm sure it will be a very exciting game." And Luna was right, after breakfast, all the students had made their way down to the pitch and once the teams were hovering in the air you could feel the electricity between the two rival teams. Madame Hooch's whistle sounded and there was a flurry of green and red as chasers flew towards each other, Slytherin eventually coming out with the oddly shaped ball.

"Slimy gits," Ron huffed as he watched the Slytherin chaser head towards the goal hoops at the other end of the pitch. "They'd better not win."

"Watch it, Ron." Hermione hissed through her clenched teeth. She hadn't been on good terms with the red head since he had deliberately enraged her girlfriend to the point where Hermione thought the Head Girl was going to kill her friend. "My girlfriend is on that team of 'slimy gits'." Ron just rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest angrily. Suddenly Ginny shot up and pointed into the air as Harry and Jade were racing at incredible speeds.

"Look at those two!" The red headed girl squealed as they weaved through the air, dodging bludgers and other players. Hermione had always known Harry was a naturally talented flyer, but Jade was keeping up with his speed and sometimes pulling ahead of him when they were zipping through the air. "I've never seen someone who can almost out fly Harry." Brown eyes were watching her friend and girlfriend zip through the air. A bludger came within inches of Jade and Hermione gasped as the Slytherin spun, barely dodging the aggressive sphere.

"Gods," Hermione sighed as she let out a heavy breath. "This game is almost too much to watch with Harry and Jade being seekers." Ginny nodded absentmindedly since most of her attention was on the game and Ron just grunted.

x-x

The wind was whipping past Jade's face as she flew through the air and kept her eyes trained on the flitting golden orb in front of her. Harry was to her right as the snitch took a dive and the seekers followed faithfully.

"No hard feelings when I win," Jade yelled over the wind as she glanced over her shoulder at the Gryffindor. "Right, Potter?" Harry just crouched lower to his broom to gain more speed. The Slytherin smirked as she sped up as well right when the snitch swerved to the left and Jade had to veer to avoid a bludger that almost hit Harry in the face. Jade felt a few droplets of water hit her face before it started to pour and she had to squint to see through the rain. Suddenly, a bludger came from the Slytherin's left and hit her hard in the shoulder, sending her tumbling through the air.

"Jade!" She heard Harry's voice call for her as the wind and rain assaulted her face and she cursed, knowing that there was no way her team was going to win now. As she fell, she turned so she was falling face first before feeling her adrenaline pulse through her body and closed her eyes as she hit the soggy ground. Her body bounced slightly as she felt the hit vibrate through bones while her body skipped like a stone once more before landing on her back. Her shoulder was screaming and she groaned, trying to baby it with her good hand. Lucian was the first who landed and ran over to his fallen captain.

"Jade, are you ok?!" He cried through the rain before sliding on his knees on the wet grass and sitting by the girl's side. Her arm looked mangled and he winced just looking at it. "It's pretty bad, captain."

"I couldn't tell." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm through clenched teeth as she sat up and it wracked her whole body with shock waves of pain. "Damnit!" Her back was sore from landing on it and her head was foggy, blurring her vision even more than the rain was. Blue eyes could barely make out the figures that were running towards her, she recognized one as Harry and the others as a couple professors, but she couldn't tell who. Lucian helped her up as she groaned in pain from her sore muscles.

"Hang in there, Captain." He said gently as they began making their way over to the locker rooms. "Let's get you out of the rain." Jade just nodded and held her side where it was hurting the most. As they neared and finally entered the tunnel, Jade was happy to get out of the rain as her teammate sat her down against the wall.

"Jade!" Blue eyes looked up to see a soaked Hermione running towards her, fear emanating from her brown eyes. "Are you ok?" She kneeled down next to her injured girlfriend and grabbing her face. Jade gave the girl a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Just…got the wind knocked out of me." She answered quietly as Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"More like got all your bones knocked out of place." Bole commented and Jade shot him a glare to shut him up. "I mean…I'm sure she'll be ok. She can walk and stuff, just needs some warm tea and rest."

"That made you sound so British." Jade joked as she looked up at her teammate. Lucian just shrugged and smirked

"Can't argue against that, seeing as I am British." Jade rolled her eyes and sighed as she saw Madame Pomfrey walking briskly towards them. "Well I'll leave you to it then, Pomfrey doesn't seem to like me. Probably because I'm there so often during exams." He waved as he walked towards the locker room and Jade smirked as Hermione finally wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're sure you're ok?" The younger girl whispered as she gently stroked Jade's cheek with the back of her hand. "That was a long fall." Jade nodded as the medi-witch neared and the younger girl stepped aside to let her examine the seeker. After a thorough examination of her bones and a few waves of her wand to reset them, the elder witch told Jade to get a lot of rest and not do anything that would strain her muscles. Hermione smiled and as Jade stood before gently slipping her hand into her girlfriend's. The rain had let up and the walk back to the castle was a bit more pleasant as they beat the flood of students that were leaving from the quidditch pitch. "So, what do you have planned today?"

"Well, that's a surprise, Miss Granger." The blue eyed Slytherin smiled as she squeezed the girl's hand and neared the castle. "I definitely need to shower, but how about I meet you at Gryffindor in an hour?" Hermione smiled and nodded before Jade leaned down, softly pressing her lips against the shorter girl's before they parted ways. The brunette couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she entered the common room and made her way up to the girl's dorms to get ready. She didn't know what Jade had planned, but she knew it couldn't be too fancy with it being in the Room of Requirement. So she just stripped off her wet clothes and stepped in the shower to rinse the rain from her body. Twenty minutes later, after the brunette had wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, she was looking through her clothes and trying to decide on an outfit.

"Hermione?" Ginny walked into the dorm, drenched from the rain. "What are you up to? You left from the game so early."

"Well that's because my girlfriend fell from her broom." Hermione muttered as she tapped her chin in thought. "And I'm getting ready to spend the rest of the afternoon with Jade." The red head nodded as she flipped her wet hair over her shoulders.

"What does she have planned?" The girl questioned as she ripped off her wet cloak and slung it over her shoulder. "Anything fun?"

"She won't tell me," Hermione finally decided on a red cardigan over a white tank top and a grey skirt that brushed her knees. As the brunette was pulling on her skirt, she watched as Ginny scratched her head. "She says it's a surprise."

"Romantic, well, have fun," Ginny smirked as she turned on her heel to leave before waving her hand. "Harry and Ron are down planning their re-match against Slytherin."

"Re-match?" The older witch asked as she looked at the girl after pulling on her tank top. "Harry didn't catch the snitch?"

"No, he was too worried when Jade got hit by that bludger." Hermione sighed and shook her head, hopefully for the re-match the weather would be more cooperative. "So they're rescheduling and whatnot, Ron's pretty miffed about it. You know how he can be." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny smiled and left her room.

x-x

Jade was still a little sore from getting hit by a bludger and falling off her broom, but she was a bit nervous regardless since it would be the first time in a while she and Hermione would have time to themselves. She was dressed in a green dress shirt (appropriate Slytherin colors) and black jeans with her hair tied back in a low pony tail. The Head Girl got a few confused looks as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. It wasn't like Jade to get nervous, but she found that around the young Gryffindor, she couldn't really control her nerves. After taking a deep breath, she finally knocked gently on the frame.

"Oh, hullo, Jade." Harry greeted as he smiled at the lycan girl. "Good to see you're not laid up in the hospital." She smiled kindly at the shorter boy and shrugged.

"Being a magical creature has its benefits." Jade added with a grin before Harry moved aside so she could enter the common room. "Is Hermione ready?"

"I'll be down in a tic!" The brunette's voice called from her dorm as Harry chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"You can sit if you'd like and wait." The Gryffindor Seeker offered as he moved over and Ron snorted across from him. Jade narrowed her blue eyes at the red head and bit back a growl as she nodded at Harry before sitting down next to him. "Would've been a great game if you hadn't been hit, y'know. Even though I'm pretty positive you would've caught that snitch before me. It was the biggest rush I've had in a while." The dark haired boy beamed at the Slytherin Queen who chuckled and ran a hand through her bangs.

"You never know, Harry." She said lightly as her eyes fell to her hands. "You could've beat me, from what I've seen you pull off in previous years I don't doubt you could've surprised me." Ron didn't say much as he watched his friend 'cavort' with the enemy, but he did fold his arms over his chest and huff like child as Hermione hurried down the stairs while Jade stood hearing her footsteps.

"Sorry to make you wait!" Hermione cried as she flew down that stairs and into Jade's chest, having too much momentum to stop properly. "Oof! Sorry…" Jade looked down and smiled as she placed her hands on Hermione's hips to stabilize her. Blue eyes roamed down her girlfriend's body and noticed how nicely dressed she was. Jade was suddenly glad she'd decided on her favorite emerald green, button up shirt.

"You know I'd wait forever for you," Hermione blushed lightly as she leaned up and pecked the Seeker on the cheek before Ron cleared his throat loudly and the brunette glared at him. "Anyway, let's get going, shall we?" The brunette smiled as she entwined her fingers with Jade's and they headed towards the portrait door.

"See you guys later." She called a she looked over her shoulder and waved at Harry and Ron. "Have a good night." Jade glanced over and smirked at the red head's agitated expression as she held the door open for Hermione. There was a comfortable silence between the girls as they made their way to the corridor where the Room of Requirement could be found. Hermione watched as Jade closed her eyes and focused on the blank wall as the doors slowly began to show through the brick wall. "So what should I expect when we enter?"

"Telling you would spoil the surprise." Jade smirked as she glanced down at the brunette who was blushing prettily. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now, close your eyes." The lycan pushed the doors open slowly and Hermione closed her eyes as she felt a gentle hand embrace hers. Jade's other hand rested gently on her waist as she moved Hermione forward and a she heard the crackling of a fire as the doors closed behind her. "Ok, you can open them now." When brown eyes opened again, Hermione gasped softly as she saw walls of books with a very large fireplace and several oversized leather couches with plush fleece blankets with a balcony in the back drop. "I figured we could just spend the day relaxing and then I thought…what do you enjoy most? So these are most of the books that are in my personal collection."

"Most?" Hermione breathed as she looked around the room at all the books packed together. "There has to be over a thousand books here."

"Like I said," The lycan smiled as she slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and led her forward. "Most of my books." The brunette was still scanning the room as she walked forward and a small smile spread across her lips.

"This is amazing." She turned to the blue eyed girl behind her and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck before planting a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "Thank you, I can't think of a better way to wind down from your fall." Jade smirked and rolled her eyes as Hermione began perusing the books closest to the fireplace. "Are these books on lycans?" The lycan nodded as she pointed to five shelves of books.

"This whole wall right here," Jade's finger tips ran gently over the leather bound books before glancing down at Hermione who was already looking through the titles. "A lot on society and history, and then there's a book somewhere on my family tree…but I don't know where it is. The rest of are just novels and random magical creature books." The brunette ended up picking a book on the beginning of lycan myth and Jade smiled as Hermione dragged her to the nearest couch and made her sit down. Jade smiled as she adjusted herself so she was leaning against the arm rest as the Gryffindor moved in between her legs and pressed her back against Jade's front. A smile spread on the blue eyed girl's lips as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist while the girl was already busy reading the first few pages. Jade leaned forward and buried her nose in thick brown locks before inhaling deeply.

"Are you smelling me?"

"Mhm." Hermione blushed slightly as she cleared her throat and felt the gentle brush of her girlfriend's nose against her neck. "You smell incredible right now, I couldn't resist burying my nose in your hair." Jade sighed softly and the brunette shuddered feeling the soft breath on her skin. "I know this isn't much of a date, but more than anything, I wanted you to be yourself and I just wanted to spend any kind of time with you. Whether you read the whole time and we stay silent, or we talk for hours, I just want to be able to be this close to you for a while." To make her point, Jade gently tightened her grip around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer while taking another deep breath of the witch's scent. "I've missed you." The Gryffindor closed the book after marking her page and gently set it on the ground before spinning in the lycan's embrace so she was lying on top of Jade looking down. The Slytherin Queen gasped softly as Hermione rested her hands on the arm rest next to her head before leaning down and pressing her lips firmly against Jade's. She lowered herself down slowly so there was no space between their bodies as warm hands slid over the younger girl's hips and Hermione's hands gently grabbed the blue eyed girl's face. Hermione whimpered softly into the kiss as she tilted her head and Jade parted her lips to brush her tongue along her bottom lip.

"I've missed you too, Jade." The witch whispered as she finally pulled away and brushed a few stray tendrils of raven black hair away from the Head Girl's face. Finger tips gently ghosted along the lycan's jaw line as brown eyes tried to memorize every angle and slope of Jade's face. "I'm sorry I've been so busy helping Harry and well…for everything Ron said, but this," Hermione looked around and smiled widely before looking back down at her girlfriend. "This is perfect and even though I would've enjoyed anything you had planned, I'm really glad this was it. I like just lazing around with you, you make a good pillow." Jade chuckled before lifting her hand and tucking a curl behind Hermione's ear. "Thank you for all of this, you know me too well."

"I think I'm supposed to." Jade answered gently as she lifted her head and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the brunette's lips. The brunette smiled against the kiss before slowly pulling away and pecking Jade on the nose. "Now enjoy your reading, I can make you some tea if you like?" Hermione was slowly melting as she closed her eyes and shook her head before dipping back down to capture Jade's lips once more. A soft squeak of surprise escaped the older girl's throat as hands tangled in soft black hair. Blue eyes fluttered shut as Jade wrapped her arms around Hermione's slim waist and pulled the girl back down to deepen the kiss.

"I don't know if I want to read at the moment." Hermione whispered as she pulled back just enough to tilt her head the other way before smothering the Slytherin's lips again, not giving Jade a chance to answer. This was the first time in a long while that Jade and Hermione had kissed and before this, said kisses had been innocent and gentle, but now there was a hunger from being apart that the brunette hadn't noticed until she realized how addicting Jade's lips could be. It was at this point, that she felt the need to be closer and have her lips pressed against her girlfriend's despite the fact she needed to breathe. Her thoughts went blurry as Hermione pulled away and gasped softly when she felt warm hands slide up from her hips up over her sides gently before Jade leaned up to plant soft kisses along her neck. Where ever Jade's lips touched left the brunette's skin tingling and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped as her eyes fluttered shut when her girlfriend found a very sensitive spot where her collarbone and neck merged.

"I'm ok with that." A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she mumbled against Hermione's neck. The brunette giggled softly as she felt the vibrations against her skin and continued to run her hands through thick black locks. Jade's hands came up slowly and Hermione gasped when they slipped under the collar of her cardigan and began to slip the sweater off of her arms to expose more of her skin.

Warm lips brushed against her collarbone and began moving out towards her shoulder. The Gryffindor let the garment be pulled off and she leaned back down to kiss along her girlfriend's jaw. Hermione felt Jade's breath catch as she gently nipped at the Slytherin's neck and felt hands resting on her hips. When she pulled away, Jade took the chance to take charge, seizing the brunette's lips and burying her hands in soft curls. The lycan was feeling herself get surrounded by Hermione and she was slowly, but surely, losing control as she took the brunette's bottom lip between her teeth. She vaguely felt fingers fumbling with the buttons on her dress shirt and she ran her own hands down the younger girl's back to her hips. There was no space between them other than thin layers of fabric that seemed to be burning as their passions smoldered around them. Their relationship had never progressed past gentle kisses and innocent touches, but those seemed to be lost as Jade felt Hermione's hands slide over her exposed collarbone before tentatively resting on her right breast. Lips parted in what was supposed to be a gasp, instead, escaped as a soft moan which drove the now bold Gryffindor to whimper before involuntarily rolling her hips against Jade's.

A deep, seemingly never ending hunger had grown in the brunette as she gently slid her hand over the smooth fabric of Jade's black bra and her body was eager to sate it. All Jade could hear was the pounding of her own heart and every ragged breath and soft moan that was floating out of her girlfriend's throat. It was easy to see now how addicting Hermione could be. The lycan slid her hands up under the white camisole to grab at the brunette's sides, that's when she marveled at how soft the girl's skin was underneath her hands and she couldn't stop herself from running her fingertips down Hermione's spine. The brunette shuddered as she drew back, panting softly with brown eyes darkened by lust before resting her forehead against the lycan's and taking a long, steadying breath.

"Maybe…" She whispered as she pecked Jade on the lips and took another deep breath. "Maybe we should slow down." Jade smirked and nodded before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her down so Hermione's head was resting in the crook of her neck. "That was…nice, though."

"Much better than nice." Jade chuckled as she rubbed her hand up and down the brunette's back in a soothing matter, waiting for her adrenaline to slow. The Gryffindor sat up slightly before gently brushing the hair out of the lycan's face. Brown eyes were looking at her with confusion as Jade blinked a few times. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are glowing." Hermione replied as she brushed her finger tips along Jade's cheek bones softly. "Are you all right?" Jade smiled before she nodded her head.

"It's adrenaline." She murmured as a soft blush dusted her cheeks. "It uhm…can happen if I get…excited." The brunette giggled before pecking her girlfriend on the lips and nuzzling her face back into Jade's neck. The lycan cleared her throat shyly as she heard Hermione chuckle again. "It'll go away soon."

"I like it." The brunette kissed her girlfriend softly on the neck as she felt deft fingers running smoothly through her hair. Soon the only sound that filled the room was the fire crackling in a lively manner as Jade continued to play with Hermione's hair absentmindedly while the brunette let her eyes close and focus on the soft thudding of the Slytherin's heart in her ears. Time passed slowly for the girls as the grey sky darkened and Hermione noticed the steady breathing of the girl underneath her. Brown eyes looked up slowly to a see a serene look on her girlfriend's face and a smile spread on the brunette's lips. She'd never seen Jade look so relaxed and Hermione slowly sat up before softly pressing her lips against the lycan's cheek. Blue eyes fluttered open at the contact and shifted to see Hermione smiling calmly.

"Hm? Did I fall asleep?" The raven haired Slytherin murmured as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. The younger witch giggled before nodding and pecking Jade on the lips. "Is it late?"

"Almost time for dinner, I'd say." Hermione sat up and stretched as Jade did the same before blushing, noticing that her shirt was still undone. She quickly buttoned it up and cleared her throat as the brunette avoided looking at her with a red tint growing on her face. "Should we uhm…head down then?" Jade nodded as she finished smoothing her shirt without tucking it in and pulled her hair out of her ponytail to run her fingers through it. She gently picked up Hermione's cardigan and opened it, signaling for the girl to slip her arms in. Hermione blushed prettily as she turned and allowed the taller girl to drape the sweater over her shoulders, shuddering slightly when she felt Jade's warm hands ghost of her shoulders and down her arms. She felt hands rest gently on her hips as lips brushed against her neck and her eyes fluttered shut.

"I hope I can spend more time with you after this." The lycan's voice was a whisper as she nuzzled the brunette's neck again and Hermione giggled before turning and placing a lingering kiss on Jade's lips. "I won't let Weasley keep you from me anymore."

x-x

After their date night, Hermione and Jade did indeed spend a lot more time together regardless of the vile attitude Ron had towards them. The end of March was promising warmer weather, though the excess of rain negated the warmth. The Trio, plus Jade, were walking back from the Black Lake after classes on a Wednesday afternoon with Hagrid in tow. Jade had been helping the half giant care for some Skrewts that he was using for the four year's lesson that had just hatched since she had a free last period on Wednesdays.

"Thanks fer helpin' me Jade, it's much appreciated." Hagrid said as he laid a large hand on her shoulder and Jade smiled up at the scraggly half-giant. "I think the fourth years appreciated it too." The man looked back at the three following him and chuckled when he saw the scorch marks on their robes and soot on their faces.

"At least I didn't get stung this time." Ron grumbled as they made their way through the woods. Jade smirked at his misfortune as she glanced over her shoulder to Hermione nursing a burn on her hand. The lycan dropped back as Ron and Harry began conversing with Hagrid about the tournament.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently as she fell into step with the brunette. Hermione just nodded and exposed the back of her hand so Jade could see.

"It's not bad, but burns just…linger." Hermione muttered as Jade stopped walking so she could examine the burn better. "I'll be ok, just need to take a trip to see Madame Pomfrey is all."

"Nonsense." Jade whispered as she clasped both of her hands over the brunette's injured one. "Ad Sanandum." There was a dim orange light that emanated from the hand that laid over top of the burn as Hermione gasped at the cooling sensation tingling through the skin on the top of her hand. When the lycan lifted her hand, the raw skin was back to its smooth perfection with no trace of injury. "See? Good as new. Who needs a mediwith when you have an overly talented Slytherin on hand?" A smug smirk spread on the raven haired girl's face as she entwined their fingers and started walking again to catch up with the others.

"I have to admit," The brunette said as she looked down at the ground as a light fog began to roll in with the evening air. "I'm a little jealous of you, intellectually of course. I don't have an equal in my year and you're far beyond me."

"Well I am three years older than you, Hermione." The lycan smiled as she glanced down at Hermione before hearing Hagrid bellow something about Harry being the youngest wizard ever to enter the tournament and then continued to sing the Hogwarts theme song. "In age and academically, so I'm bound to know a bit more than you. Besides, not being as smart as I am won't make me like you any less." Hermione scoffed as she gently nudged the girl with her shoulder and Jade chuckled before wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulders. The fog was getting thicker as they walked towards the castle and suddenly Jade stopped and Hermione felt her girlfriend's hold tighten around her.

"What's wrong?" Brown eyes narrowed slightly as Jade looked off to her left and took a deep breath in through her nose. It was eerily silent as Hermione looked around, not hearing the boys or Hagrid, or seeing them for that matter. She moved closer to Jade and clutched at her arm. "Jade?"

"Something smells bad." The blue eyed Slytherin answered finally as her eyes narrowed and she held Hermione's a little closer. "Like death." Hermione was about to say something when the older girl pulled her off to the left and began searching through the fog.

"You want to find whatever smells like death?" Hermione squeaked as she allowed Jade to drag her along by the hand. "I'd think you'd want to head in the opposite direction."

"Well," The lycan mused as she looked down at the brunette. "Would you rather stay where you were and I go off and look for whatever is here?" Wavy locks swished as Hermione shook her head and the Slytherin gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if something is out there." She smiled encouragingly at the brunette who just nodded. As they rounded a very large tree, Jade tensed and held Hermione back from following her. "Stay there, 'Mione." The blue eyed girl whispered as she brought a hand up to cover her nose. The stench of death was heavy in the air as Jade kept Hermione back with her other hand. Slumped against the trunk of the tree was Bartemius Crouch Sr., eyes staring wide into nothingness. "Hermione…go find Hagrid and the boys, quickly."

"But…"

"Go, Hermione…" The Slytherin's voice was gentle, but firm and her blue eyes told Hermione that she needed to get help. "Please, I'll be ok here. Go on." The brunette reluctantly conceded as she drew her wand and with a swish, the fog cleared a path towards the castle.

"What if whatever killed him comes back?" The Gryffindor asked, turning back to look at Jade who was crouched down by the base of the tree with a troubled look on her face and her hand still covering her nose. "Will you be ok?" Jade turned towards her girlfriend and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine," Jade replied gently as brown eyes looked back with concern. "I'm far beyond you, after all." The lycan winked playfully as Hermione rolled her eyes and headed towards the castle. After Hermione was gone, blue eyes scanned the area and found the gouges in the dirt and the scorch marks left over from spells. If that wasn't bad enough, there was severe bruising around his neck and Jade cringed at the gruesome details of the man's death. A branch snapped behind her and Jade didn't bother to turn around, thinking it was either Hagrid or one of the Trio. "He was murdered," She muttered quietly as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He suffered greatly."

"Aye," The lycan tensed, not recognizing the voice behind her as she stood and spun around before a bright white light temporarily blinded her. She brought her arms up to protect her face before she was knocked backwards and slammed hard up against the tree. "I made sure of that." Jade's blue eyes were squinted, still unable to see anything but shadows after the flash of light. She blinked furiously, willing her vision to return as a tall figure walked towards her. "He got away from me for a minute, though I'd lost him for sure. How lucky am I that he kicked the bucket before he could get too close to the castle."

"Wh-who are you?" The Slytherin grunted as she kept her hand over her eyes. The man chuckled before she felt the smooth wood of a wand brush against her cheek. She growled before smacking it away and the man hit her hard in the face making her head throb. Suddenly, the distant voices of Hermione and Dumbledore, as well as Hagrid could be heard and she heard the man curse before whispering a transfiguration spell.

"You better pray we don't meet again, girly." Jade clenched her jaw as she grabbed her head to try and stop the spinning sensation. "Stupefy." There was a rustling on the ground as the heavy foot falls of the figure faded away and several different paced footsteps coming towards her before she blacked out.


End file.
